


Promises of the Sea

by tsukithewolf



Series: Promises of the Sea - A Fairy Tail Pirate AU [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates, Basically Fairy Tail universe but more set up like Wind Waker's world, F/M, Hinted Mirajane/Laxus, Hinted Romeo/Wendy, Jellal and Erza are married, Like they should be, Multi, Pirates, Referenced Loke/Aries, rated for language, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukithewolf/pseuds/tsukithewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world filled mostly with water, ships become one of the main forms of travel transporting all forms of goods, people, and jewels. And with jewels comes piracy.</p><p>Enter two separate pirate crews: Fairy Hood, the all-female (despite what Natsu thinks) pirate crew led by Captain Celeste -otherwise known as Crowned Princess Lucy Heartfilia of Magnolia- , and Dragon Tail, an all-male pirate crew led by Gajeel Redfox and his First Mate Natsu Dragneel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises of the Sea

One thing Lucy never truly could get over was the sound of the distant waves: the echo of the waves crashing against the shore and rocks resounding in the air and the softer churn of the water departing back out to sea. She would go to bed dreaming of the hues of blue that seemed to constantly change out on the open ocean and her dreams were filled with the cries of gulls, the creak of wood, and the briny tang decorating the bright sky. The castle she lived in was far from the coast in the middle of Magnolia rather than closer to the docks. For protection, her father had once mentioned to her, but to Lucy it felt more like being locked away. Even if Lucy was relatively free to come and go, being on land didn't please her as much anymore.

Lucy sighed softly as she leaned against the balcony railing and cradled her cheek in her palm. The wind caressed her face with just a hint of the salt in the air. She closed her eyes against it and tried to focus of the waves instead of how tight her bodice was and how warm her legs felt in her stuffy stockings. "You're doing it again." Her eyes opened and she turned her head to spy Levy. The young woman's light blue hair was piled into a messy bun on the top of her head while her frilled orange dress -much smaller at the skirt than Lucy's own dress but no less appealing- shuffled around her as she walked towards her close friend. She had a coy smile on her face that brought a responding smile to Lucy's own.

"I can't help it!" Lucy bemoaned, breaking every rule of her posture class to slump over the railing. Unfortunately for her the bodice was too stiff and tight and was all around uncomfortable. She reluctantly stood back up as her gloved hands came to cup her stomach. She could feel the laces digging into her ribs. She was glad Levy was finally here so as to help her undress. "We haven't been to sea in over a month! I bet even Natsu and the others are taking all of our treasure!" 

Levy huffed next to her and turned her friend to start working at Lucy's dress. She had taken pity on her friend and had come to help her before Levy herself was even changed. "None of us are happy, Lu, but with suspicions rising we had to cut back. Besides," she twisted so that she could grin at her friend even as her hands continued to slowly loosen the ribbons keeping Lucy's clothes shut, "we've done well so far! The people are happier and money is flowing!" Her smile turned sly, "And the royals are bitching up a storm."

"Levy!" Lucy laughed fake-scandalized at Levy's cursing. "We're not at sea!" She lowered her voices as the two retreated back into her quarters and pulled off the top of her outfit. She then glanced around before saying, "Those bastards deserve it anyway. Bloody fucking jewelsuckers." Levy yelped out a laugh even more surprised that Lucy had cursed -even when they were out at sea Lucy was still more polite in her manner of speaking than anyone- before they shushed each other and covered their mouths.

"I do hope we receive the okay from Mira soon, though." Lucy admitted as she unlaced her under clothes and allowed her captured breasts to finally be released. She sighed in relief and fondled them a little, massaging the pain out of them before beginning to work on her skirt. Levy took a seat on the chair in front of the mirror. She glanced briefly at the ink stains and half-blank papers that littered the table and thought of Lucy's story -ironically enough, a story about pirates but with more romance involved- before turning back to the undressing princess. 

"We can visit tomorrow, right? You don't have duties and you haven't been the only one feeling cramped." She stretched and leaned back against the chair. "I need to get out of this place! Juvia has even been complaining. She wants to go swimming."

"It's kind of chilly for swimming, isn't it?" Lucy asked, struggling with a particular knot. 

"She loves the cold though!" Levy's voice took on the teasing quality she always got when talking about crushes. They shared a look and smile. Juvia's love of Gray Fullbuster, resident ice-mage and pirate of the Dragon Tail crew, certainly wasn't a secret. She stood up and straightened her skirt and glanced at the clock. It was fairly late and Levy herself still needed to quickly bathe and get to sleep. "But you don't so you should hurry to your bath while it's still hot." The Lady-in-Waiting walked to the door and opened it before slipping out. She popped her head back in to say quickly, "I'll see you tomorrow, Lucy! We'll sneak out at dawn and head down to Erza's for breakfast!"

"That sounds like a plan, Levy." Lucy agreed with exuberance. Erza made some of the nicest honeyed bread Lucy had ever tasted. "I'll meet you and Juvia at the back gate!" She promised. Levy gave her a thumbs up before leaving completely. Now alone Lucy stripped off the rest of her clothing and entered a nearby door into her bathroom. The small room was thick with steam and Lucy's muscles immediately relaxed as the feeling of the humidity. She was quick to duck into the bath and begin to clean herself.

A little over a month ago Lucy had been at sea with her crew Fairy Hood. It was composed of all females who felt the need to escape from society and do something good for the little folk by distributing any and all treasure they discovered. Which, admittedly, was candied up words for "female pirates who gave all their jewels to the poor". It had been a funny little idea that Levy had suggested almost a year ago while they were more than a little tipsy at Mirajane's bar. Living inside of the castle meant that Lucy and Levy were aware of how the jewels and wealth was divvied on the island among the population. The truth of the matter was that there were far too many people living on the streets of Magnolia and far too much wealth with the royals. Lucy grew up not complaining about all of the high-end gifts she had but it wasn't that she wasn't aware of what others were lacking.

Levy, however, grew up as part of the lower class and only through her family's business getting on the good side of the King did Levy's father receive Dukedom. Levy, now a Lady, became a Lady-in-Waiting in the court and Lucy's closest female friend. Seeing as the woman had seen the other side of the coin, she was left complaining about the unfairness of it all rather loudly in the middle of the bar despite her and Lucy being technically in disguise from the common people.

"We can't let this go on!" Levy had cried, very inebriated and very loudly voicing her opinions. "We should just, like, become pirates! Robin Hood pirates! Like that book!"

Lucy had giggled to herself even as Erza next to Levy at the bar coaxed Levy to lower her voice. "Become girl Robin Hoods? Steal from my father and such?"

"No! Not really!" Levy waved her hand around and gulped down more of her beer as she contemplated in her slowed mind how she wanted to phrase her vague idea.

"Taking from the royalty wouldn't exactly be something a pirate would do." Mirajane said, wiping down a mug behind the counter. 

"Yes that seems more like something a thief would do." Erza made a face showing how much she disliked that idea. Her husband was a travelling merchant, after all, and they both held no love for thieves who snuck into places to steal merchandise. 

"Pirates are thieves though!" Lucy countered.

"Stop destroying my idea!" Levy whined before she leaned forward to look at the four of them. "I mean we should _help_ people! And if we're pirates we won't have to worry about rules!"

"Also we could get a ship and sail the seas without having to deal with the city guards wanting to follow!" Lucy agreed starting to warm to the idea.

"Unless they were intent on jailing us." Erza denied being that she was the sober one. She wasn't one to break rules and was more of a police officer than most guards on this island. Someone with magic needed to be able to deal with criminals with magic and Erza was crazy strong. 

_She even wears armor when she's just hanging with friends._ Lucy mused to herself, ducking down into the water to wet her hair again before she continued in her idle memories.

"That's the fun part." Mirajane winked far too cheerful for their discussion in Erza's opinion. "Running away from someone intent on ruining your day!"

"Really?" The red-head asked surprised. Natsu and Gray never seemed super happy when she chased after them.

"Well Natsu is always going on about how fun being a pirate is!" Lucy told them already taking Levy's side even though she was honestly a little too drunk to be making crazy decisions like this. Or maybe she was just drunk enough to be making crazy decisions like this. The line was becoming indistinct. "And _he's_ just in it to cause trouble! He doesn't even use his jewels to improve his gross house or anything. I'm surprised that cat Happy is still alive."

"Natsu adores Happy!" Levy said and slumped on the counter nearly shoving her glass off. Mira deftly caught it and placed it in the sink to wash. "But seriously we should. If the boys can do it why can't we?"

"Lucy, Levy, you two are royalty. You'd be recognized before you know it." Erza cajoled. "At least if it was one of us, we could get away with it." She motioned to Mirajane. 

The white-haired barmaid nodded in agreement. "It would be rather dangerous too."

"Then we'll disguise ourselves! We can make masks to wear and find specific outfits that are flashy enough to distract people but not enough to stand out too much." Lucy said.

"Don't forget we still have to look like pirates." Levy added.

"I could wear an eye patch." Erza considered. "And I have an armor that doesn't look too far off from a pirate's."

"Oh yeah, we'd have to be careful about our magic if we run into anyone we know..." Lucy said. Her summoning magic could easily foil them before they began. Her magic golden keys, given to Lucy's family as a sign of friendship by the Zodiac island, could summon certain royals from that island to help her considering Lucy herself wasn't particularly strong. She didn't have all of the keys but she was good friends with the ones that she did have. Loke, her strongest summon, was a member of Dragon Tail and Lucy wasn't so sure he wouldn't give away her secret if she summoned him. She would have to make do with her whip and speed. Summoning magic was too specific to her family to risk.

"I want to join." Mirajane told them, leaning on the counter and smiling gently at them. "I wouldn't want you all to get hurt." It was a good idea for Mirajane to join. She was beautiful and kind but she was also terrifyingly strong. "And I would love to help out the people!"

"We just need to gather some more people, then!" Levy cried.

"It would have to be a small crew. We can't have too many women disappearing at one time." Erza said.

"We'll spread the word to close friends, then." Mira said.

"Then I'll get a ship!" Lucy said.

 _Despite being drunk that was probably one of the best decisions we ever made._ Lucy thought, coming back to herself as she climbed out of the cooling bath to begin to dry her blonde hair. It would take forever for it all to dry. Finding a crew to join them was less difficult than originally thought. Their crew was just big enough to pilot a ship without much trouble but small enough for it to be rather secret. Cana had been quick to jump on board when she had been told. The gypsy already didn't have a permanent home and a wish for hard-earned jewels rather than any hand-outs her rich friends could've given her. Lisanna, Mira's younger sister, had wished to join but Mira had been insistent on her not joining the more dangerous outings. When Lisanna had been younger she had gotten into an accident when Elfman, her elder brother and middle child of the Strausses, had felled a tree far too close to his sister. The girl agreed to work the bar when Mira was gone and occasionally joined them on the ship for trips.

Lucy wrapped her towel around her body and began to brush her long hair. It was months later that, on another island, they stumbled across a young girl by the name of Wendy. She was only fourteen -now fifteen- but she had wonderful medical skills. She was also an orphan working for food in a place that already didn't have enough food to feed everyone. Their crew was quick to offer her home and work for her medical skills. She now lived and worked with Erza and Jellal along with her cat Charlie at Erza's bakery and happily joined the crew. Lucy would have to bring fish for Charlie, now that she thought about it. Wendy would appreciate it. 

Lucy stepped out of her bathroom with the steam wisping around her and she shivered in the chilled air. Oh damn, she'd left the balcony doors open. Of course she would be cold. "Brr..." She rubbed her arms and approached her doors before closing them.

"Yo Luce!" Lucy shrieked and turned around swiftly to find a man lounging on one of her plush armchairs, his legs spread wide and looking as at ease a guy could be. A cat nibbled on a fish happily on the footstool in front of him. It meowed in greeting.

"Natsu!!" Lucy yelped and clutched her towel tighter around her form. "What are you doing here?!"

Natsu leaned forward on his thighs, grinning around the roll of bread he was munching on. "It's been a while since I've visited! I brought a present!" He turned to this bag next to his chair and Lucy, despite being angry at being caught naked by this man **again** (he did this far too often for Lucy to be happy about), relaxed despite herself. She was curious about what kind of surprise Natsu had brought back from a pillaging trip (this one being River Village Island if the reports weren't mistaken. The poor small island village had lost its clock tower in the process. It was practically Natsu's trademark by this point to destroy the clock tower considering Magnolia hadn't even managed to fix theirs yet). 

"Aha!" Natsu pulled out a potted plant. "Here we are!" The head of the plant was bulbous and lightly colored in shades of pink and yellow. Curious, Lucy approached it wondering if the closed flower had a smell when it suddenly opened and snapped at her. She shrieked again and jumped back in terror at the moving vicious plant as Natsu guffawed.

"Get that thing out of here!" She demanded, shrinking backwards in horror and annoyance. Natsu only put the evil plant on the table nearby and ripped another chunk out of a second roll before speaking around the food,

"So what have you been up to recently?" 

"Get out!" She cried instead and tried to kick him in the face but he caught her foot and stood up, yanking her straight off of her feet and holding her upside down. She gasped and clutched as much of the towel to her as she could. His grin was cocky now.

"You're getting slow, Lucy!" She could only gape at him. Last time she had been able to send him flying. She hadn't seen him in the past two months and now he could do this? Maybe he always could? 

She struggled a little wanting to get loose but trusting Natsu not to just drop her. "Let go! I need to get dressed!" She could feel her towel spreading open down the middle. She quickly reached to close it but it gave enough leeway for the material to slide down her body. Her struggles increased which only worsened her scenario. "Natsu!!" The cat Happy swatted at her dangling hair playfully.

"Come on, Luce! Where's all your training? Break my hold!" He was completely oblivious to her desperate situation. 

"Natsu I'm serious, my towel-" The material chose that moment to expose her lower half, surprising him, and with a yelp Lucy grabbed to try to cover herself but only left the towel with the ability to just drop off of her completely. Natsu's eyes widened and a blush spread across his cheeks.

Lucy screamed.  
==  
==  
"He's insufferable!" Lucy cried for the third time that morning nursing a sweetened coffee and ripping into a croissant. Levy and Juvia shared a look with each other, amused by Lucy's adventure from last night. This wasn't the first time they'd heard her complain about Natsu breaking into her room. Wendy placed down a small plate of butter and smiled slightly exasperated on her friend's account. 

"Natsu really doesn't understand personal space." She said.

"I don't know how he keeps getting into my room! I'm in a tower!" Lucy bemoaned. Again this was not the first time they had heard this. 

"If it was Master Gray, Juvia would not be unhappy." Juvia blushed and ducked her head, her cheeks warming at the thought of Gray seeing her naked. This time Lucy and Levy sent each other looks. Juvia had been in love with Gray ever since her first run-in with Dragon Tail. Originally she had been part of a small gang of assassins that Gajeel -the Captain of Dragon Tail now- had led but after their defeat and capture by Dragon Tail Juvia found herself falling for Gray who had actually saved her from what would have been a fatal attack from one of her own teammates. For a while she had chosen to follow Gray around, hiding on Dragon Tail's ship, and watching him from afar on land but eventually Dragon Tail had clashed with Fairy Hood and, seeing their defeat, she had angrily followed the women instead having -mistakenly- seen them as love rivals for Gray's attention. It was only after some scary glares and some convincing did Juvia join their crew. Lucy had managed to also secure her a position as a Lady-in-Waiting (with her mother's help). Juvia still couldn't fight Gray.

Erza scowled as she finished putting out her fresh batch of cakes to cool and sat down at their table. "I think I'll go _talk_ to Natsu later today." Her threatening tone brought up many ideas on just how Erza planned on talking to the pink-haired pirate. The rest of the girls shuddered a little.

"I don't think that would be necessary, Erza." Levy said, a hand raised in a placating manner. 

"Yeah, he'll just do it again." Lucy sulked as she plopped her cheek into her hand. 

"Hm." Erza said unconvinced.

"So you kicked Natsu out afterwards?" Wendy prompted Lucy.

"My scream called my guards and normally Natsu would just hide but he completely abandoned that idea. He was gone just as my guards came in and I managed to cover myself." Lucy sipped some coffee considering. "I didn't tell on him, of course."

"We'll kick him extra hard next time we fight." Levy snickered before popping a small cupcake into her mouth and humming in pleasure.

"Juvia could also try to drown him." Juvia added looking a little too devious. Natsu was Gray's rival, after all, and they constantly fought. 

"That may be going too far." The other women responded. 

"We really do need to get back out at sea, though!" Levy changed the subject and pulled a scroll out of her backpack. The other women moved the dishware and food around to accommodate for the paper. Smooth ink writing was scattered across the old map as well as fresher-drawn lines to represent currents. On this map also were the riddles and markings for Fairy Hood's hidden treasures and secret locations. It was Levy's personal map that she kept well-hidden from any prying eyes. She had a spell on it, created with her own rune magic, that made it so only those with the Fairy Hood rune hidden on their skin could see the markings and writing. To all outsiders it looked only like a slightly battered and watermarked map. 

"Is that where we left the flute?" Wendy asked, pointing to the most recent addition to the map. 

"Yes! We need to carefully deliver that back to the museum over in the Deep Woods." Levy said pointing at the large island known as the Deep Woods. The place was difficult to access and the appearance didn't encourage visitors but the people who lived there were actually very kind and desperate after a rather sacred piece of history -the crystal flute- was stolen and sold. It had taken Fairy Hood a couple of weeks to hunt down answers and finally raid the mansion that had bought the flute. The lord of the mansion had been furious not only because he lost the flute, but also because most of his estate had been destroyed when Dragon Tail had shown up on the coattails of Fairy Hood and a fight broke out. He had his arm broken as he got caught in the crossfire and soon the island's navy had chased after both pirate crews. 

Lucy smiled ruefully in remembering that scene. It was the reason why Fairy Hood had to lay low for the past month. Apparently the lord of that mansion had connections to Lucy's own father and security had increased around the island because of it. They were rather lucky their ship -hidden in a cove in a nearby island- hadn't been questioned. There were perks to personally owning an island. She wondered how Dragon Tail had managed to get on the island. 

"Also," Levy continued through Lucy's musings, "we've found a new target." 

"Ooh!" Wendy murmured and the lot of them leaned forward to see where Levy was pointing. It was a large island with two separate cities on it. A little X marked a spot outside of one of the towns. A circle showed them where a good place to dock their ship would be so as to not attract attention. Lucy grinned. If there was anything Levy could do, it was navigate. She knew her way around a map better than anything and she was their strategist when it came to sneak missions. At least, until it came to actually being on the island. That was when their resident spirit-of-the-ship tended to take over.

"I know what you're referring to! The 'Dragon's Egg' opal, right?" Lucy had seen the pictures of it because of her mother. They had been offered the opal -a gorgeous fiery orange and red over with blood red lines decorating the inside to make it look like dragon scales- as a type of bribe to side with the King of Galmeed City against Haverford Central. The two cities on the island were currently going through a war with each other over two of their royal children falling in love with each other. It was a sticky situation and Magnolia's king wanted no part of it -though Lucy didn't doubt that it was because of her mother convincing her father not to take the beautiful gem.

"Exactly!" Levy nodded. "It's not really a dragon's egg," she explained to the other crew members, "but it looks like one. It's very beautiful and it was converted into a necklace that was going to be given to Magnolia's queen-"

"As a bribe." Lucy interrupted.

"-as a bribe that was rejected." Levy finished before bringing out a picture -a hand-painted picture that Lucy was sure didn't fully grasp the beauty of the opal- to show them. The women all gaped a little at it.

"It's so pretty!" Wendy exclaimed.

"It would make a beautiful necklace." Erza agreed and rubbed the hollow of her neck in consideration. "Jellal had something similar for sale a couple months ago. An opal but nothing as lovely or as large as this." She pointed to the paper. 

"He didn't give it to you?" Juvia questioned. 

Erza blushed. "I-well I mean, h-he tried to but I couldn't!" She shook her head. The girls all grinned seeing how her face was getting awfully close to matching the color of her hair. "I don't wear jewelry that fancy unless I'm at a party and we don't go to such places often so-"

"Yeah yeah we get it." Lucy said with a chuckle to save her friend from her own embarrassment. "Still it was sweet of him to offer."

Erza ducked her head and absently rubbed at the small diamond ring on her left hand. "Yes, Jellal is sweet." She murmured still blushing lightly. Her eyes held a distant wistful look. Lucy resisted the urge to rub Erza's arm. It had been a long while since Jellal had returned home -being the travelling merchant he was- and there hadn't been any new letters. Erza wasn't one to worry about her husband -Jellal could more than take care of himself- but she was prone to longer silences when love is brought up when he is away for too long. Lucy could sympathize. She and Natsu weren't involved but she often missed his presence when he left. He left far too soon last night, even after that fiasco. 

"Juvia thinks we would have competition for it." Juvia spoke up with her nail tapping at the picture to draw everyone's attention back. She sipped at her iced tea to wet her mouth before continuing, "It is called a dragon's egg, yes? If this is well-known then Juvia is sure Dragon Tail will also want it."

"Yeah especially considering the name." Levy said with a sigh and leaning back in her chair. She fiddled with her hair ribbon. It was known well by Fairy Hood that Gajeel and Natsu held a love for anything dragon-related (hence the name for their crew that they came up with) so no doubt if they hear about this treasure they'll want it for themselves. "That won't be a good combination -war and pirates." 

"We can always drag them off if we have to." Erza suggested.

"Especially since they're afraid of an angry Mrs. Erza!" Wendy giggled. Charlie murred in agreement, her tail flicking as she sat listening at Wendy's feet. Wendy leaned down to stroke her.

"Most of them are idiots." Erza grumped in her defense.

"Attractive men!" Juvia insisted, fawning over a specific attractive man.

"And strong!" Wendy threw in.

"And fun." Lucy included.

"And occasionally sweet." Levy added softly.

"And too good to be pirates." Erza finished with a nod. She got up to go begin icing her cakes. She popped a strawberry into her mouth. "It must be difficult for all of you to have crushes on someone in Dragon's Tail."

"How can Juvia not love Master Gray?" Juvia asked, completely unashamed.

"Natsu and I are not together!" Lucy whined.

"I-I don't!" Wendy cried flailing.

"Neither do I!" Levy said, blushing. All of the girls looked at each other and Erza watched with an amused smile as three of them ducked their heads.

"You're all so cute." She cooed being the only married woman which gave her rights to tease even when she was being serious. She was tempted to go over and hug them all to her chest but she had frosting and sugar all over her hands and decided against the temptation. 

Juvia eventually cleared her throat. "The opal?"

"Oh! R-Right!" Levy laughed nervously and coughed into her hand before going back to the map. "I won't bother with the full explanation until everyone is here but I say we do a classic snatch-and-sell after we return the flute."

"That sounds like a plan." Erza said. "There is an orphanage that Jellal told me about in his last letter that seems to be rather destitute. We can give the money to them."

"Yeah!" Wendy and Levy agreed.

"Oh, but let's see if we can do an anonymous donation to River Village Island?" Lucy asked hesitantly. "I can sympathize with their clock tower being destroyed." She side-eyed the edges of destruction not too far from Erza's shop. Silence greeted her as her friends watched her and she blinked in confusion. "Um...?"

"Lu-lu, of course we can." Levy said softly. "You're our captain remember?"

"Anything you want we do." Wendy added.

"No no no, guys I've told you!" Lucy waved her hands in front of her. "We're all in this together! Either we all agree or we don't do it." Her smile, though grateful, was a little bitter. "I have people following my orders all the time, after all." 

Levy hugged Lucy tightly. "You're still our captain no matter what!"

Juvia hugged her other side. "Juvia agrees. Without you none of us would be Fairies!"

"Levy came up with it, though!" Lucy protested. Levy only winked at her and released her friend. Lucy sighed and gave up once again on this old argument. There was one more thing they needed to settle, after all. "Okay! Charlie are you ready?" She stood up to look down at the cat. Charlie huffed and hopped daintily up onto the table, exposing her side to Levy. Lucy was tempted to pet the cat but knew it wouldn't be appreciated by anyone other than Wendy. "Levy, give us six hours." Levy nodded and pointed her first and second fingers at the cat and they began to glow. Expertly she traced the edge of a skull and crossbones on the cat's back. Lucy felt a warming sensation on the back of her hand and smiled to see the symbol for their crew begin to glow softly there and pulse six times. Her other friends smiled as well. She couldn't see all of their symbols -most covered by clothing- but she knew they could feel the warmth of magic too. 

"Go on, Charlie!" Wendy encouraged and opened the door allowing the cat to dart out and down the street between feet of the newly-active road. With the magic fading so did the sensation of the hidden script on all of their bodies. Lucy turned back to her friends and nodded to Erza. "Bring the ship to the dock on the east side, alright?" 

"Of course, Captain." Erza smiled and nodded.

Lucy shared a grin with them all. "We're going out to sea!"

"Yeah!!" They all cheered.  
==  
==  
"How long are you going to sulk?" Natsu's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head back to see Gray standing over him with a bored look on his face. Natsu scowled a little at him. He wasn't sulking at all. He just didn't like Gajeel using him to steal treasure ideas from Lucy just because Lucy was his best friend. And princess of the largest island in the Fiore Ocean. And last night he had definitely gotten a great idea for a heist after their last rather...destructive misadventure. True they had managed to get what they had wanted but the navy is pissed at them at the moment. It was a matter of time before Magnolia was given the head's up on them and they're forced to flee to another island for a while but it was good to come back home. Especially since it had been so long since Natsu had last seen Lucy. Which circled back around to him being a little upset that he had to leave so quickly. He barely had any time to hang out with his best friend!

 _Though I did get to see her naked. Again._ Natsu rolled the quill on his top lip as he thought of the image from last night before Gray snapping caught his mind again. 

"Are you seriously that upset?" The ice mage asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not upset!" Natsu denied and sat up, displacing Happy's spot. The cat fell down and didn't even have time to twist onto his feet. The Russian Blue cat blinked wide eyes at his sudden plummet. He was also ignored. 

"Yeah, Natsu can't be upset! We're going after a dragon's egg, after all!" Jet cried over his mug of ale. He still had a sheen of sweat across his brow from his long day out in the sun. His friend Droy was still currently out hoping to finish trading off the last of their treasure for gold before the markets closed.

"I'd better not be hearing a baby crying over there!" Gajeel called from across the bar where he was sitting facing out towards the tables next to a quiet Laxus. He had a shit-eating grin on his face. Tonight the only customers in the bar was his crew. It wasn't quite late enough for the drunks to start pouring in or the partiers so they were forming their own party. Tonight all three Strauss siblings were working the bar, smiling and enjoying the company. 

"Who's crying?!" Natsu yelled, standing up on his chair and stomping once on his table. Across from him Romeo, their cabin boy, rescued his soda before it would be sent flying. 

"Are you still hung up over Blondie? Get over it already! You got to even see her naked out of it!" Gajeel called again. Behind him Natsu noticed that Mirajane was talking quietly to Laxus and his small mercenary group. Natsu was actually really surprised to even see them in town. They preferred to keep to themselves when not on hire. Unless they were currently hired here. He would need to ask. 

"Hey watch it, Gajeel." Gray warned. "That's still our princess you're talking about." 

"And nobody can talk about Lucy like that anyway!" Natsu agreed even if he didn't like agreeing with Gray. The two of them were born and raised on Magnolia and Lucy was a friend to both of them. 

"Oh Natsu!" Lisanna huffed coming up to them and replacing the spilled fire whiskey with a new one. "You snuck into Lucy's room again?"

"She has a nice room and I had a present for her." Natsu shrugged off the comment.

"Or you just wanted to get lucky." Gray muttered, the hypocrite.

"What was that?" Natsu bristled and didn't hesitate before a fist flew at Gray. The ice mage only grinned and ducked it before he threw one back sending Natsu flying straight into a nearby table. Many of the crew members cheered as a fight broke out. Gajeel didn't hesitate to join in the fistfight and soon enough most of the bar was throwing punches. 

"Can't go a day with this group without destruction, huh?" Bixlow chuckled from one side of Evergreen. The woman only scowled at the ruckus and the scowl only got worse when Elfman bellowed in excitement and joined in with the fight, picking up Jet and throwing him straight into an unsuspecting Droy who had walked in at just the wrong time. 

"They're so noisy." Laxus rumbled under his breath but he looked far too used to this situation to really be pissed about it. He gulped down his shot and held it out for Mirajane to refill which she did. Both of them expertly ducked out of the way as a bottle flew at them no doubt from Cana the local gypsy from her corner. The tipsy woman was hooting and had the nearest man in a chokehold under her large breasts. 

"I like when it's lively." Mirajane giggled a little. She placed a hand over Laxus's and patted it. "They should calm down soon enough." She assured him. Laxus met her eyes before looking away with grunting. He didn't particularly mind when it's noisy either.

A soft high-pitched noise sounded from next to them and Mirajane reached out to pet Happy. The cat always made a cheerful little sound that almost sounded like he was saying "aye" when he was in a good mood, which was most of the time. 

"I'm sorry for these boys nonetheless, Mirajane." Makarov said with a sigh. He was Laxus's grandfather and technically the financer of the Dragon Tail crew -despite them being pirates. More often than not when they needed a home and place to stay, it was Makarov's farm. He was more than happy to lend it to them seeing as he watched many of them as they had grown up. His farm was, for all intents and purposes, an orphanage although very little adoption actually occurred. Instead they all adopted themselves into one big family and had lived with Makarov to grow food to feed them and do odd jobs to pay for themselves. Mirajane and her siblings had also grown up there. She didn't want to bring up how most of the children he raised had become pirates. Good pirates (for the most part) but pirates nonetheless.

"You know it's no trouble for me." Mira waved off his apology with a smile and she turned as the door to the bar slipped open some. Happy, next to her, perked up and Mirajane knew immediately who it was. 

"Hahahaha!!" Natsu crowed as he stood above the crowd and waved a pair of underwear around. "Look at who got the stripper's pants!"

"Wha-! NATSU!!" Gray yelled and tackled the fire mage around the waist until the both of them went flying. The two grappled with each other avoiding blows from all of the other crew members. Natsu bit down onto Gray's bicep as Gray kneed him in response in the stomach. The two growled at each other and yanked at the boxers before the door to the bar slammed open and a terrifying voice growled out,

"You're all too noisy." All noise and fighting around them froze in horror at the dark look a recently-entered Erza Fernandez shot them all. Natsu and Gray both noticeably squeaked and everyone scrambled to right all of the upturned (and unbroken) furniture. 

_Holy shit, she's still scary!!_ Natsu thought as he finished his bit of cleaning and inched towards the bar in hopes of hearing how much trouble they were in. Erza didn't work for the island's police force at all but she wasn't against throwing them all to the wolves by calling the cops if she thought they were disturbing the peace too much. With the bounty on all of their heads they couldn't risk attracting _any_ attention on this island while the navy was still intent on capturing them. 

"Natsu!" Natsu froze as Erza called him and he straightened up before pivoting on his foot to look at her.

"AYE!" He saluted nervously.

Erza folded her arms over her armored chest as she glared at him. "I heard you broke into Lucy's house... _again_." She threatened. Natsu felt a cold sweat break out across his brow and neck. He swallowed thickly. 

"Ah, well-"

"You're lucky," she cut him off and he eeped softly, "that I have things I need to handle tonight or else I would be lecturing you." Her voice screamed _You're lucky but next time will be oh so much worse if I hear about a next time_. Natsu didn't have a death wish but he didn't doubt that she would hear about a next time. He wasn't about to stop visiting his best friend even if Erza made him want to shit bricks. 

"You going somewhere tonight?" Gray asked as he took a seat at the bar. "Jellal back then?"

"Not yet." Erza said and Natsu watched curiously as Erza and Mira shared a look. Next to them Happy meowed at a white cat sitting firmly ignoring his presence. She had a pink bow wrapped around her neck and her tail waved idly behind her. Charlie, Wendy's cat who also lived at Erza's, must have followed the woman here. Why, though, Natsu didn't know. Usually she stuck to Wendy. Erza then turned and called out, "Cana!" The gypsy in question put down her barrel with a raised eyebrow. What passed between them nobody could say but the woman had a grin split across her face.

"Alright! Finally! I was getting bored waiting!" She rushed over to the other two women. 

"I'll just need to grab a couple things and then we can go." Mira told them before motioning her siblings over to follow her. She murmured quietly to them as they walked and though both looked a bit disappointed they nodded in agreement to whatever she said.

Natsu frowned. Gray watched the lot of them with narrowed eyes as if he had some clue as to what was going on but Natsu wasn't sure anything was really going on. "Having a girl's night?" Gray asked.

"Sort of." Cana hopped up onto the bar. "We're going on a trip to a nearby island. Shopping." She grinned. Natsu was already bored.

"So late?" Laxus asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"It's a long trip." Cana shrugged.

"I expect Mira's bar to be in good shape when we come back." Erza told them. 

"S'not like we'll be here that long anyway." Gajeel told her coming up to her other side. "We're headed out soon ourselves."

"More pirating?" Erza asked.

Gajeel grinned at her. "Gonna rat us out?" Erza didn't get the chance to respond as Mira returned with a small bag and walking quickly. Charlie hopped off of the bar and followed after the three women as they left.

"Take care!" Mira called back.

"Stay safe!" Echoed some of the crew, waving. 

"Drink up, men!" Gajeel called across the bar after the women were gone. "At dawn we set sail!" A cheer rose and soon enough a few of the crew were pulling out instruments. Through the singing Natsu wondered idly if he would be able to see Lucy one more time before they left.  
==  
==  
Next to being out on the ocean, Lucy loved dressing up in her pirate outfit. Unlike all of the dresses she needed to wear while in the castle, there was much more room to move. And unlike her regular clothing, it had a much more mature and refined look to it. She loved her regular clothing too but just like dressing in a costume, nothing got her more into her role as a pirate captain than when wearing her sea clothing. Her bodice was a solid black to match her long-sleeved coat while she wore a pink shoulder-less shirt. Her wedged boots extended up to just below her knees and her stockings went even higher to her dark grey shorts. Her whip -enhanced with celestial magic with the help of her zodiac friends- was strapped to her hip and easily accessible while on the inside of her boot she had a hidden knife (just like everyone other person on the ship -just in case). Instead of a hat she braided and pinned up her long blonde locks -to keep them out of the way and also to help with her disguise- with a feathered clip. On her face was a masquerade mask decorated with pink and black with thin strips of gold lining through it. 

Yes nothing made her feel better than being fully dressed in pirate regalia.

"So the Dragons are aware of the opal? It's not like we didn't expect it." She said as she looked around at her crew. They were admittedly a tiny crew on a rather tiny ship. There weren't many women that they all trust that were willing and able to escape with them. Besides Lucy, Levy, Erza, Mira, Wendy, Cana, and Juvia, they had Laki -a purple-haired young woman who was, surprisingly, the executioner for the island as scary as that thought was. She was actually very nice if a little sadistic- and Kinana -a woman who helped out at Mira's bar who was searching for her lost love and thought there would be a better chance if she joined them. Occasionally Lisanna as well. She wanted to come on this specific trip but unfortunately due to the warring on the island Mirajane said no. 

All of them were wearing masks -in exception to Erza herself who only wore an eye patch (that she insisted on) but to make up for it dressed up like man. She was a gorgeous man. Lucy had to admit that she looked much more like the captain than she ever did.

"They weren't exactly hiding the fact." Mirajane said as she relaxed on the railing. "They were practically yelling it."

"They're honestly lucky that Magnolia loves most of them too much." Laki said. 

"Well also on top of that they trust you." Erza told Mira. "You're not the type to spread secrets."

Mira's smile sharpened a little. "Unless it's to help us."

Cana cackled loudly. "Chicks before dicks!"

"We shouldn't be too loud." A voice warned, attracting the girls' attentions. Standing on the very tip of the boat was a young girl with long pale blonde hair and a matching white dress with a red loose ribbon around the neck. She walked the edge of boat with ease and although she looked very much like any other young girl, in the brightness of the sun she had a translucency to her that exposed her deceased state. The spirit of the ship Mavis smiled at them and hopped soundlessly down to join them. Lucy felt bad about not including her in her count as part of the crew. The ship was just as much part of them as the crew themselves, after all. "We can't attract attention while we wait for Juvia and Kinana to return." 

Mavis was not only the spirit of the ship but she was also their chief tactician. Although Levy and Erza and Mira were all great at planning, Mavis was the best at anticipating attacks and strategy and accounting for them. She was the one who controlled the long-distance cannons and attacks as needed. Their tiny ship couldn't handle much damage, after all, so Mavis made sure it didn't get damaged. Lucy guessed that the reason she looked like a young girl was because the ship was old, it was also small. It was really meant for recreation rather than for pirating but with Elfman's help they'd managed to change it to include everything they needed (like cannons) without altering the original ship too much. The good thing about having a small crew -and ship- was that they could all fit into a small boat and paddle to shore as needed.

"The waiting is really the worst part of this pirating business!" Cana bemoaned as Wendy called out a greeting to their ship.

"I agree!" Mavis said with a bit of a whine. Lucy didn't want to comment that, as a spirit of the ship, she probably had to wait around a lot. Over the year since she had received the ship Lucy had often been tempted to ask the girl how she came to be the way she was (was she built and a spirit formed out of it? Did all ships have a spirit?) but it felt rude to ask and the one time they all came close the blonde-haired maiden had developed a distant look in her eye that she didn't snap out of until everyone on the ship was desperately trying to distract her. They didn't try again. Besides, Mavis was a kind person and her control over the ship had saved them from being sunk at sea more than once.

"I hope they're alright, though." Wendy said. "They've been gone for so long..."

"It will be fine, Wendy." Erza said. "If anyone can do a reconnaissance mission, it's those two."

"Look!" Levy called from her position at the railing in the middle of the ship. The rest of the crew rushed join her and squinted looking into the water. In front of their eyes the water began to spin and then move upwards in a small tower until it was level with them. From the water a face and body formed halfway and stopped. Juvia blinked at the sight of them.

"Siren brings good news! The castle isn't too well-guarded. Snake believes she can slip us all in tonight and we can also get out. But Siren warns we must be quick. The people are suspicious already because of the war. They are expecting assassins and other dangers."

"Thank you, Siren!" Lucy called and the water mage nodded. Every member of the crew had alternate names for themselves to help hide their identities and Siren was Juvia's. Some of their names -like Lucy's (Celeste) and Laki (Acacia)- were chosen on their own accord and others -like Erza (Titania) and Mira (Abbadon, because Mirajane was rather...scary when in her pirate persona)- were given by the navy (put conveniently on their wanted posters, much to all of the Fairies' amusements). 

"Siren will wait to bring the boat with us." The tower of water sunk back to join the ocean at her announcement and Juvia disappeared. Lucy watched with admiration. Juvia was a wonderful wizard and her powers were absolutely amazing. And also very useful for sneakiness.

"Captain! We can't wait too long!" Lucy startled and turned to Laki as the woman touched her hand and smiled. Lucy returned the smile and hurried to climb into the boat. Wendy and Erza lowered the boat into the water and waited for the others to paddle the boat to the ladder before they both climbed down and hopped in. One final person joined them as Juvia climbed into the boat, wet but pleased, and lifted her arms to control the water to push them all forward.

Mavis waved from the deck and called, "I'll keep watch over the ship!" The others waved back.

"Did you find the room it's in?" Mirajane asked.

Juvia shook her head. "Snake went in and said she'd found it...but it's in the Lady's room."

"The one the war is being fought over?" Lucy asked, surprised. 

"Yes."

"Why would the Lord offer his own daughter's necklace?" Laki asked.

"I wouldn't doubt that he blames her for the situation." Levy said. "I've read up on the island and, well, the king is a sexist prick." 

"So the Lord blames his daughter for this civil war?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes, even though it was both of the Lords who encouraged the war. The lovers themselves didn't want the war at all." The blue-haired woman explained.

"That's fucked up." Cana determined looking angry on the Lady's part. 

"It seems a bit extreme to go to war over two rival families' children falling in love with each other." Erza said. 

"Poor Lady..." Wendy whispered and the rest of the pirates fell silent as they reached the dock where Kinana was waiting. They moved quickly to tie the boat off and climb up onto the pier before running as quickly and silently as they could to the shadows of the nearest building. Lucy's heart pounded loudly in her chest as on cue they split up to make smaller groups. She, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, and Levy went in one direction while Cana, Kinana, Laki, and Mira went the other. This was the scariest part and also the most thrilling. It wasn't often that they snuck into places -honestly most of their treasure came from maps and information traded and places with monsters in it. They didn't like being thieves but sometimes when they were desperate they broke the rules a bit more than they usually did. It was saying how cooped up they all felt that Erza had agreed to do this mission without a single complaint. 

Signs that the island was at war were fairly obvious the closer they go to the edges of the town. There was a large wall with only a single door that allowed people to enter the field that separated Galveed City and Haverford Central. The wall looked to be in disrepair and the door had barricades around it. Cannons were positioned on top of the wall and guards patrolled both the top and inside of the defenses. Buildings closest to the wall were damaged. Lucy and her group slipped past the rubble and hid in the shadows following Juvia's lead.

"This is horrible." Levy whispered.

"Pointless war." Erza muttered under her breath with narrowed eyes. Lucy glanced back at her friend to make sure she was alright. She was aware of Erza and Jellal -both raised in Magnolia but not born there- had come from a war-torn country from a different ocean, but the extent of the horrors the two had seen had been watered down when explained to her. All Lucy really knew -and it was horrible enough to even imagine- was that Erza and Jellal had both been slaves and Erza had lost her eye around that time. She had long since gotten a magic glass eye (which she covered with an eye patch when in her pirate persona). 

"Siren believes it is worse over at the north end of the wall. Although she hasn't seen it she had heard the townspeople grumbling about it when exploring earlier." Juvia told them before the lot of them quieted as they sneaked around a group of guards.

"Was there a plan to attack Haverford?" One of the guards asked. Lucy paused and her friends followed suit, huddling behind some rubble to eavesdrop. 

"You mean that cannon earlier? No that wasn't us." A second guard replied.

"They probably saw some pirates. Saw a ship not too long ago. Rather them than us, to be honest." The third guard admitted with a shrug. She didn't sound like she particularly cared one way or another. The pirates shared a look with each other with the same thought in mind: _The Dragons?_

"As long as they don't come here than it's fine." The second guard said with steel lacing his voice. "Any pirates who come here will go after Lady Bisca and that poor woman doesn't need any more trouble." The other two guards murmured their agreements.

Erza motioned for them to move on and with a nod of agreement they continued on their way. The late-night reveler crowd was thin in the wake of the war but it was easy enough for the women to mingle and not look suspicious. Even their slightly flashy outfits were overlooked although there was an odd look every now and again. No doubt these people weren't too worried about pirates. They had more pressing matters to worry about.

"Do you think it's the Dragons they spotted?" Wendy asked. "We were careful, right?"

"Of course!" Levy huffed. "I made sure of it!"

"But if it really was the Dragons, why are they in Haverford? The Egg is here." Erza mused.

Lucy covered her eyes as an idea occurred to her. "Oh jeez! Natsu took the information from my room, right?" Erza nodded although she had a sympathetic glint in her eyes. Lucy didn't like knowing that Natsu stole things from her room -even though he had never actually stolen anything of importance from her. Mostly it was food and, sometimes, papers with information on them- but usually she wasn't too bothered. "I only had the picture of the Dragon Egg, really, and I'd only written the name of the island as a note to myself. The idiots probably didn't know which Lord had offered it." She could feel the joint exasperation from her friends.

"How are they successful pirates?" Levy muttered. 

"Because they break the law and get treasure." Erza said. Juvia led them to skirt around the guard wall of the mansion where the Dragon's Egg was contained and into an alley where no doubt Juvia had planned to meet Kinana and her group. The four of them greeted Lucy's group as they all reunited.

"What's the best way to get in, anyway?" Cana asked as they got down to business. She peeked around the side of the building to the gates. "There are some guards but only two. I could seduce them."

"Or we can play the sisters trick. We haven't done that in a while." Laki suggested. 

"Shouldn't there be more guards considering the war?" Lucy asked. "They're expecting attacks aren't they?"

"They've gotten a bit cocky since the war hasn't really reached this far into the city." Kinana suspected.

"That's not smart of them." Mira said with a dark smile. "It leaves them open to people like us."

"Exactly." Cana agreed.

"Did either of you two see any other guards during your reconnaissance?" Erza asked Kinana and Juvia.

"Inside there were a couple of patrols but Siren did not see much." Juvia informed them. She pointed at three separate windows on each of the three floors to the building. "We only saw a total of four guards and they did not move often from their spots."

"More guards will probably be posted as the night goes on." Kinana agreed. "We chatted to a butler when they came off of duty about two hours ago and he told us about the Dragon Egg being offered to King Jude and how it is actually the Lady Bisca's necklace."

"He seemed pitying of the Lady." Juvia added.

Lucy was starting to feel more uncomfortable about this mission. Would it really be right to take this necklace from someone who was clearly in a tough situation? What if the necklace had some significant meaning to the Lady Bisca? True, they were going to use the money from the Egg to help an orphanage but Lucy didn't feel completely happy about this.

"Celeste?" A hand gently touched her shoulder and Lucy looked to see Levy's worried gaze. "Are you alright?"

Lucy shook herself. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's hurry before more guards come, alright?" She smiled but she knew she hadn't fooled any of them. She pushed on. "We can do the sister trick. Who wants to play?"

"Me!" Wendy raised her hand eagerly.

"Me too!" Levy said.

"I'll play the third wheel." Laki smiled a little too eagerly to play the one who knocks the guards out and ties them up. 

"It's a little crowded around here, to be honest." Cana piped up. "Give me a couple of minutes to set up a game and attract a crowd and then you can start."

"Good idea." Lucy said and Cana grinned before she disappeared down the alley. Levy, Laki, and Wendy departed down a different street to find an appropriate place to set up their trick and to hide the unconscious bodies of the guards. Levy would be able to use her magic to make her and Wendy look roughed up and attacked before they would run to the guards. This left Lucy, Kinana, Mirajane, Juvia, and Erza to wait in the shadows.

"Celeste are you sure want to do this?" Mirajane asked quietly from her seat on a trashcan lid. "We can always find another treasure."

Lucy grimaced. "I'm worried about Lady Bisca. I've never personally met her but it sounds like the townspeople care about her which means she can't be all bad. Does she need to be robbed on top of everything?"

Kinana made a considering noise and Juvia said softly, "It doesn't feel right." Most people that they stole from usually could afford both emotionally and financially the loss of the treasure. 

Lucy didn't say anymore on the matter and glanced out into the main street to see it empty. Straining her ears resulted in hearing cheering from down the road. Good, maybe Gypsy would be able to get them some gold that way too. It was a win-win when Gypsy put her cards to use. "Sounds like a good crowd."

"There was a bar down that way." Mirajane informed her with a giggle.

"Easy target." Lucy laughed too.

"Oh! Captain before we go!" Lucy watched with curiosity as the purple-haired woman dug into her pocket and pulled out a tiny round vial. Lucy instinctively flinched back from it. Kinana was known as Snake not only because she was silent and sneaky, but also because she used a variety of (mostly non-lethal) poisons to her advantage. Lucy was half-afraid of what was in the vial. "You should dab a tiny bit of this at your neck, wrists, and between your thighs. But not _there_. That'll hurt you. Just close to it!"

"What!" She yelped. "I don't want to put poison on me!!"

"Shh!" Kinana said quickly and Lucy ducked lower to avoid attention. "Natsu may be nearby, yes?"

"Yeah?" 

"This poison gives off a very sweet smell that affects dogs negatively. It's good for hiding from tracking animals." She held out the vial.

Lucy was confused but reluctantly took the container. "What does that matter?"

"Natsu has a nose stronger than most animals because of his Dragon magic." Erza explained. "He unfailingly knows how to track you down by scent alone. It's not a stretch to think that he'd recognize you on scent alone when in close quarters." 

"Do I smell that bad?" She asked self-consciously.

"Take it as a compliment!" Mirajane said. "It means he's _very_ close to you!" Lucy ducked her head and picked at her nails. Natsu did sniff her more than any one person should sniff another. She gave in and carefully began to apply the poison. Her friends blocked her as she unzipped her shorts to finish following Kinana's instructions.

"But he's grown up with you and Erza." She argued as she finished and made herself presentable. "Why wouldn't you have to wear this?"

"I wear a different perfume with this outfit." Mirajane told her cheerfully.

"Natsu also doesn't pay as much attention to our scents." Erza added.

"Perhaps Siren should wear it? What if Master Gray recognized me by scent?" Juvia fretted with a smile and blush.

"I don't think you'll need to worry too much." Lucy said through her delusion.

"Guards!!" The women silenced as Levy and Wendy, looking roughed up and with torn clothing, ran past them. "Guards help! Help us! Our sister-!"

The guards, alarmed, met the girls halfway. Wendy was in tears, sobbing and shaking as she gripped Levy's clothing. Levy held her close with tears streaking through dirt on her face. Her eye was slightly blackened as if there was a bruise forming and their hair was mussed and dirty. Lucy had to admit that the girls had done a good job this time.

"Calm down." One guard said looking nervous. "What happened?"

"Some guy tried to mug us!" Wendy cried faking an accent. Her voice was tremulous. It was really a great show. Lucy smiled at how far her crew had come from when they had first begun. They had honestly been terrible pirates in the beginning -honest women that they were- but now there were no qualms. 

Levy grabbed the guards' hands and tugged insistently. "Our sister is still back there! Please! She's all alone with them!!" 

"Please!!" Wendy yanked on a guard's sleeve. Both of the women turned watery eyes on them and Lucy could see the moment the guards' will crumbled.

"Alright, alright!" 

"Lead the way -quickly!" The women let out little noises of relief and dashed off with the guards on their heels.

"Their acting has gotten better." Mirajane praised.

"I almost wanted to go out there and help them!" Kinana agreed.

"The gate." Erza said and the five rushed over. The metal gate was still closed despite the guards being led away. The only way in was over the wall or with a key. Kinana reached into her coat and pulled out a new vial. With a couple whispered words of magic, she poured the liquid inside the keyhole. The keyhole snapped and popped before hissing softly. The pirates waited while looking around to make sure they weren't caught. Kinana then pushed open the gate just enough for the lot of them to slip through. She closed the gate afterwards, its keyhole thoroughly ruined by the poison.

Juvia led the way to the shadows of foliage and crouched with them. "The Lady's room is most likely on the third floor." Mirajane said.

"What makes you think that?" Lucy asked.

"Because her father is keeping her locked away. The best place would be either the basement or the third floor. We can only hope it's not the basement." There was a grim acknowledgement from all of them.

"Siren will go ahead and take care of the guards in the guardhouse." Juvia told them. Lucy nodded and Juvia's eyes darted over the various windows in the building before she took off quickly but silently across the lawn. Lucy's body tensed on her friend's behalf as the woman was completely exposed. The way to the guardhouse was unhindered by trees or bushes so Juvia had to take a risk but the water mage was fast and quiet and soon enough she'd ducked behind the guardhouse. The minutes ticked by slowly but then the door to the guardhouse opened and Juvia motioned them over. Grinning, the pirates rushed over.

The inside of the guardhouse was soaked and five unconscious guards were scattered amongst the soggy furniture. Juvia fidgeted with her coat sleeve as her friends surveyed the scene. "Siren may have overdone it a little bit." She said quietly.

Lucy huffed a small laugh and tucked a loose strand of hair out of her face in an effort to hide her shock. "Just a bit."

"Good job, Siren." Erza said unfazed by the scene in front of her. Juvia ducked her head and then stiffened as they heard footsteps approaching the door. All five ducked out of view of the windows and waited as a quick knock sounded and the door opened. Lucy relaxed at the sight of Wendy and Levy coming in and looking distinctly less ruffled than before. 

"Wow!" Wendy gasped at the sight that greeted them.

"Where's Gypsy?" Lucy asked.

"We went to go get her but she waved us off. She's making good gold I guess." Levy shrugged.

"Well if all else fails at least there's that." Erza smiled.

"And Acacia?" Kinana ask.

"She's gone back to the shore. She didn't like the idea of the Dragons possibly being near. They might raid Mavis." Wendy looked a little sickened at the thought.

"They can try." Mirajane reassured her. "They've tried before-"

"They have?" The girl gasped.

"-and we beat them off. We'll do it again if we have to." The woman smiled and put a hand on Wendy's shoulder. Wendy beamed back visibly reassured. 

"What's the plan?" Levy finally asked.

"Third floor is where the Lady's room probably is." Erza began to explain when Juvia interrupted.

"The way is clear." She informed them and one by one they left the guardhouse to crouch under the first floor windows. Silently they crawled out of sight until they were clear of the windows. Lucy sometimes wondered if this type of work was _too_ easy. More than once she'd heard Natsu complain about sneaking around. Somehow they were always caught (though not always kept). Lucy was aware that Natsu was not the type of guy to be sneaky (and most of the Dragon's crew, even the competent ones, were bound to be dragged down with a loud-mouth hot-head like Natsu in their group) but honestly this type of job isn't hard at all. Immoral, maybe, and tricky once inside, but hardly difficult. But then again her crew was highly-competent and worked well together. Lucy smirked to herself a little. Yes, that was the biggest difference between the Fairies and the Dragons.

"Is that the window we're sneaking through?" Lucy asked pointing up to a window on the third floor.

"Seems as good as any." Levy said.

"Some of us should stay out here to keep watch." Mirajane warned.

"And to catch the ones that come out of the window in case we need a quick escape." Levy added. "I can make stairs but they're temporary. I don't know how long we'll be in there."

"I will go to the guardhouse and keep watch from there." Erza said.

"I can catch people." Mirajane offered.

"Siren as well." Juvia said.

"I'll help Titania." Kinana decided.

Lucy looked at Wendy and Levy. "I guess that leaves us!"

"Yes!" Wendy laughed quietly.

"If a change of plan occurs, I'll send out a paper bird for you, Gypsy, and Acacia." Levy told Erza.

"Let's hurry. The sun is set." Juvia said and the women nodded and split. Lucy watched Erza and Kinana disappear around the corner before stepping back. Levy wrote the word "Ladder" with her magic and in front of them materialized a ladder formed from the words. Lucy scrambled up them first and dug into her shorts pocket to pull out what she called her "housebreaking kit". 

_I still wonder what ever convinced me to read that book on how to unlock various things_. Lucy thought to herself as she set to work on opening the window. She suspected it had something to do with learning that her mother used keys with her magic. Even if the idea behind it was completely wrong.

"Hurry, Captain!" Levy murmured. "My magic won't last much longer for this."

"Aha!" Lucy cried softly as the lock slid open and Lucy pushed open the window.

"Good job, Celeste!" Wendy whispered as the three crawled into the mansion through the large window. The hallway they were in was luxurious with its long throw rugs and paintings. Lucy grimaced at the sight and the reminder that it had been almost a week since she'd been home and her parents probably weren't happy with her skipping lessons.

"Do you hear anything, Sky?" She whispered as the three of them found a niche to hide in. It was rather small and it was a tight fit for the three of them but nobody would be able to see them for the time-being.

Wendy was grimacing and covering her nose. "Some footsteps but not too close." She whispered back, her voice strained. "But something feels like it's burning my nose."

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry!" Lucy cried and then winced, lowering her voice. "Snake gave it to me in case we run into Natsu. So he wouldn't recognize my scent." She had forgotten that Wendy had Dragon magic too. Her nose was just as sensitive. 

Wendy smiled through her watering eyes. "I was wondering why I couldn't smell you outside." She cringed some. "Now I know."

"Sorry..." 

"You're alright though, Sky?" Levy asked.

"I will be. Don't worry!" Wendy said.

"You know if you're trying to hide you're not being very quiet." A voice said and the three girls startled with gasps to find three men standing over them. Lucy felt her body go cold at the sight of Gajeel, Loke, and Gray. Gajeel was grinning like a cat with a canary and Levy squeaked a little next to Lucy. Stupidly all Lucy could think about was how Juvia's gonna be upset she didn't get to see Gray.

"Looks like we've stumbled across some Fairies." The Dragon Captain said.

"What are you doing here?!" Levy hissed at them even as her hand shot to her knife. Lucy gripped the handle of her whip and Wendy glanced nervously at her two friends as she gagged a little on the scent again.

"Same reason as you, probably." Gray said.

"Now now ladies there's no reason for violence." Loke said and held his hand out to help Lucy out from her cramped position. Normally Lucy wouldn't have a problem with taking his hand but she wasn't "Lucy" right now. She was Captain Celeste and Captain Celeste held no love for the Dragons. She slapped Loke's offered hand away and scrambled out of their tight niche with as much dignity as she could. Loke didn't seem offended. Wendy and Levy quickly followed after her and the three straightened up to full height.

"Here to try to steal our treasure _again_ , Gajeel?" Lucy asked in a steely voice.

Gajeel crossed his arms looking entertained. "You mean _our_ treasure? The Egg is ours, Blondie."

"It is not!" Levy retorted.

Gajeel eyed her. "So it looks like it's Blondie, Kid, and the Shrimp this time."

"We have names you know!" She huffed, hand on her hip.

Gajeel looked ready to retort again when he suddenly exclaimed and covered his nose, "Ugh! What's that smell? It's so sweet it actually burns!"

"I don't smell anything." Gray said.

"It's Celeste's perfume. It's new." Wendy sent a sympathetic look to Gajeel mimicking him.

Gajeel sneezed.

Lucy sighed. Well at least she knew the poison worked like it was supposed to.

"We heard you guys were in Haverford, though. What are you doing here?" Wendy changed the topic.

"Some of us are in Haverford." Gray admitted. "We split up because we weren't sure where the Egg was."

"So you had some of your crew break into another's house for no reason?" Lucy asked, exasperated.

"Yeah."

"We don't have time for you! You'll ruin everything! That Egg is ours!"

"Try and take it from us!" Gajeel challenged. "Come on, men!" He commanded and with grins the three ran down the hall with Gajeel's laughter flowing back.

"Hey!!" The girls cried and ran after them. The men ducked around some pottery with a head start from the women. Gray turned around suddenly and slammed a fist into his hand. They began to glow and Lucy realized with horror he was about to use magic. He held his hands out and ice spread rapidly across the floor and right under the women's feet. With yelps they slipped and fell before sliding some.

"That's cheating, you bastard!" Levy yelled.

"All's fair in piracy!" Gray called back, his shirt missing, before turning down the hall after his crewmates. Levy cried out in frustration and Wendy whimpered as the three struggled to get back onto solid floor. Their hands and feet kept slipping out from underneath them and Lucy shivered from the cold in the air. Finally the edge of the ice was reached and they scrambled up before rushing off again. Lucy was vaguely surprised the guards haven't heard them yet. It was a large mansion but surely not _that_ large?

"Where did they-?" Levy asked before they froze at the sight of the three Dragons cornered against the wall by a woman with long green hairs. In her hands she held two shotguns, one of which was pointed at the men but upon sight of the Fairies, she pointed one at them too. She glared at them. Despite being in pajamas, Lucy felt distinctly threatened.

"Pirates!" The woman spat. "You're here for the Egg, right?"

Lucy swallowed and opened her mouth to answer when Gajeel moved to attack. Before he could, though, Wendy cried out, "DON'T HIT HER!!" Shocked, the iron-studded man froze. The woman shot at Gajeel's foot and the Dragons jumped back.

"What the fuck, kid?!" Gajeel growled, his element of surprise lost. The woman was unamused.

"She's pregnant!" Wendy said and the whole room froze. Nobody moved for what felt like a minute as Lucy gasped,

"She is?" She took a better look at the woman and realized that the fit woman did look a little pudgy around the stomach. She wouldn't have noticed if Wendy hadn't said anything. 

"Of course I am!" The woman said and she backed up to make sure she had everyone in her line of sight. "Everyone on the island knows! I'm surprised it's not world news with the way my father has reacted to it."

"You're Lady Bisca!" Levy realized. 

"Look, lower the guns. We're not going to attack a pregnant woman." Gray said, his hands up in a placating manner.

Lady Bisca only narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe that. Pirates have no morals. Besides, the guards will be here any moment with the ruckus you made. Of course I could just take care of you with my gun magic. It's the most fun I would've had in months."

"No, that won't be necessary." Loke said. Lucy tried to think quickly. If they didn't escape then they would all be jailed in a warring country. Lucy couldn't afford to be thrown in jail or she'd be recognized. 

"Your father locked you up because you got pregnant?" She asked gently. Bisca eyed her with distrust. "We'd heard that there was a war going on because the son and daughter of rival Lords fell in love but..."

Bisca weakened a little at the information. "Alzack."

"It's terrible that your father would turn on you just because you're in love with someone." Loke coaxed. His face was open and honest.

Bisca trembled a little, emotionally wrought. Her arms began to lower slowly. Lucy's heart pained her just to look at the woman. She didn't even want to think of the emotional turmoil she's gone through because of the war and being pregnant on top of it. Suddenly Lady Bisca stiffened and she straightened her arms out again. "You can't fool me! What do pirates care?"

"We do care!" Levy said.

"You only care about treasure!" 

"Please, put the guns down!" Wendy said. Lucy could see that the situation was spiraling downwards.

"What can we do to get you to let us go?" She asked.

Bisca's eyes narrowed in thought. Down the hallway Lucy could hear the guards coming. She could only hope that outside was still safe. "Get in the room." Bisca demanded motioning with the muzzle of one gun at the door across from her. "All of you." She looked pointedly at the Dragons.

Gajeel scowled. "You can't make us-"

"Alright, we will." Levy cut him off with a sharp look at the man. Slowly the woman moved towards the door and daringly turned her back on the Lady. She opened the door and stepped through. Gray met Lucy's eyes and then joined Levy with Gajeel following behind. Wendy went next and Loke motioned politely for Lucy to go ahead of him. Lucy looked around the room as she entered and realized right away that it was a bedroom. The room itself had a Western look to it with guns on the wall, cowhide rugs, and boots sitting in the corner. A large painting of Lady Bisca -dressed in the riding gear of a cowgirl complete with a cowboy hat rather than proper riding gear- on a horse hung on the opposite side of the room as the four poster bed. The remnants of a meal sat on a silver platter next to the door. It was Lady Bisca's personal room, Lucy realized.

The door shut behind them and they all turned to Lady Bisca. She continued to glare at all of them and didn't lower her guns. 

"So what have you brought us in here for?" Gajeel demanded, crossing his arms and looking annoyed. 

"Shut up." Bisca said and half turned her ear to the door. Gajeel looked two steps away from attacking a pregnant woman but Levy put a hand on his arm. He turned his scowl on her but she was unfazed instead gripping his forearm a bit harder.

A knock sounded on the door frantic in quality. "Lady Bisca! We heard a disturbance! Are you alright? Lady Bisca!"

"I'm fine!" Lady Bisca called to them in a calm voice. "There were some thieves but I've already run them off. Everything is fine."

"You're uninjured? Do we need to get a medic? In your state-"

"I've already said I'm fine, Alexander." Bisca insisted, her voice softer. Alexander on the other side of the door quieted. 

"...We won't be far if you need us." He said finally. 

"Thank you. Oh! Here," Bisca shot the pirates a warning look before she put one of her guns aside to open the door just enough to hand the platter of food to the guard, "take this down to the kitchen for me?"

"Of course my Lady." Alexander bowed and he along with the other guards left. Bisca shut the door quickly and returned to threatening the pirates. 

"You're here for the Egg, right? But you're in my hands now. How about we make a deal?"

"What kind?" Lucy asked.

"When we found out I was pregnant, Alzack and I had a plan to run away together. We had found out about Gallowstown who were willing to ignore who we were. They're good people." She added the last part with soft fondness before her voice hardened again. "This was before my father found out through our physician and started this war. If you want the Egg then I'll give it to you -in exchange for taking both me and Alzack to that island!"

"No way." Gajeel said without reserve.

"Why would you offer the Egg when you already have the upper hand?" Gray asked.

Bisca frowned and walked over to a small box sitting on her dresser. Reaching inside she pulled out the desired Dragon's Egg. Bolts of red and yellow reflected beautifully off of the gem in the lighting. "Your freedom is in exchange for passage off this island. The Egg is payment for getting Alzack for me."

"But...We're not part of the same crew." Lucy said pointing at the boys before motioning to her crewmates. "It's coincidence that we all are here."

"Really?" Bisca asked looking honestly surprised.

"Yeah, so who gets the Egg then?" Gray demanded.

"Whoever gets Alzack." Bisca shrugged.

Lucy looked to the crewmates who watched her in turn. _You're the captain_ , Their eyes said, _so it's your decision. But please say we'll help_. Honestly Lucy didn't mind helping Bisca and Alzack out without the Egg as payment. This woman in front of her was clearly in love with a man and they had a child along the way. No child should have to grow up without both of their parents -especially if it's the grandparents that want them to stay separate. 

"We'll do it." Lucy decided and her friends smiled. Lucy turned back to Bisca who looked very young suddenly. The hope on her face made Lucy's heart clench. 

"We'll help too!" Loke piped up.

"Hey I didn't say-!" Gajeel started but Loke talked over him, "We've already got people in Haverford! We'll just get in contact with them and tell them to get Alzack!"

Bisca finally lowered her weapons and looked between all of them. "You'll really help us?" She asked in a quiet voice as if she didn't dare to hope. Lucy heard Gajeel huff from the back of their group but he didn't protest anymore.

"Where's your ship?" Gray asked turning to the women.

"Not far from the docks." Levy said.

Gray nodded. "We'll get Alzack. You should get Lady Bisca here to your ship." Lucy wanted to remind them that whoever got Alzack would get the Egg but she didn't bother. It didn't matter to her anymore. 

"We can't get Lady Bisca out the same way we came in." Wendy warned. 

"And someone needs to tell Titania and Siren." Levy added.

"We can get her out." Gajeel said.

"How did you even get in?" Levy asked.

"The back door."

"There are guards there!" Bisca cried. 

"More like guardscicles." Gray said, smirking. 

"You'll unfreeze them afterwards, right?" Wendy asked.

"We'll go with them to make sure they do!" Levy said quickly. She turned to her captain. "Me and Sky'll follow them. Can you tell Siren and Abbadon?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll go with you." Loke piped up suddenly.

"Um, no I'll be fine." Lucy tried to deny. The more time Loke spent with her raised the risk of him stumbling onto the truth to her identity. 

"Nonsense! Think of it as a sign of good faith." He adjusted his ascot before he took Lucy's hand and kissed her fingers. Lucy couldn't resist flushing. "I'll escort the beautiful lady."

"We should hurry if we're gonna leave." Gray said. "Who knows what that flame head has done to Haverford."

"What do you mean?" Bisca asked, alarmed. She was over by the dresser now rapidly packing a couple clothes and weapons before she also yanked out an already-packed bag. She had been ready to leave for months. She threw a long coat over her pajamas and went for some shoes.

"You sent Natsu to Haverford?" Lucy gaped.

"Didn't he blow up a clock tower on River Village Island?" Levy asked looking a little skeptical. Lady Bisca looked like she was doubting this plan.

"It'll be fine. Let's go." Gajeel said pushing Levy from behind a little too hard causing the girl to stumble some but she straightened and began to walk.

"We'll meet you at the gate, Celeste!" She said and Lucy could only nod before the room emptied of all but her and Loke. She looked at him uneasily but Loke looked completely at ease as he led the way out of the room. They both looked around to see the other group already gone and no guards in sight. Lucy darted past the Spirit and ran back towards the hall with Loke on her heels.

"Why'd you really come with me?" Lucy asked when they were neck-and-neck.

Loke smiled and looked at her over his glasses. "Can't a man want to hang out with an old friend?"

Lucy looked away firmly. "We're hardly friends. Your crew and my crew are rivals, you know!"

"You honestly think I wouldn't recognize my own key holder, Lucy?" Lucy jerked to a stop in shock and stared at him. Loke stopped as well and watched her.

"You know-?"

"I can sense my key on you. Either you stole it from the crowned princess or you're Lucy." Loke reached forward and lifted her mask off enough so that there was nothing between them.

Lucy hurriedly covered her face again and looked around to make sure there was nobody else. They needed to hurry so Lucy kept going. When they reached the ice, Loke held her hand as they crossed carefully together. "So you've known since-?"

"The first time I saw you. I've wanted to ask you why you're a pirate but we've never really had the time and you haven't needed to summon me." He explained. When they finished crossing the ice Lucy said,

"We're doing it to help people rather than personal gain."

"I figured as much. Magnolia seems like a much happier place and I can think of a few villages off the top of my head that are much better off." The two started running again, mindful of any guards. There sounded like there was a fight going on downstairs. 

"You won't tell, will you?" Lucy felt the need to ask. 

"Not at all! The other guys can figure out on their own." 

They arrived at the still slightly-cracked window and Lucy pushed it open to look out. Below were Mirajane and Juvia still waiting although they weren't paying attention to the window. The sound of fighting could be heard even outside. Lucy didn't want to know what kind of trouble the others were in on. "Girls!" She called and her friends looked up at her. She began to climb out the window and the two women quickly got into position to catch her. Loke didn't give her the chance though and Lucy squeaked as he scooped her up princess-style and hopped out.

"Loke!!" She yelped but Loke landed easily in a crouch on the ground. Lucy felt the ghost of sympathy shocks that probably ran up his legs. Zodiac Spirits were insane!

"Put her down, Loke!" Mirajane demanded with her hand on her sword and Juvia's arms turned to water in preparation of a fight.

"No no no!" Lucy waved quickly to defuse the tension. "Let me down, Loke!" 

"Of course my Princess." Loke said charmingly and carefully let her to her feet.

"There's been a change of plans." Lucy told them.

"Oh? What's that fighting?" Mirajane asked.

"A distraction of sorts. I'll explain when we get Titania and Snake." 

"Right!" The four of them rushed off towards the guardhouse. So far they had been lucky with the "distraction". Lucy could only hope that Levy and Wendy had managed to wrangle the boys back enough. Erza and Kinana ran out of the guardhouse to meet them when they saw them. 

"What's happening?" Erza demanded. Lucy took a breath and quickly explained the scenario. By the time she had finished, Gajeel's group was running out of the building to join them. Juvia gasped and swooned at the sight of Gray. Only Mirajane and Kinana grabbing her arms stopped her from clinging to him and giving away who she was. It was a normal situation.

"What did you guys _do_?" Lucy asked.

"Caused some trouble." Gray said simply.

"They kidnapped the Lord of the mansion." Levy explained a bit better.

"He's fine." Bisca added. "Nobody dead. That's something to be thankful for considering." She was panting slightly. 

"Let me carry you." Loke offered looking a little worried. "A pregnant woman shouldn't be running so much."

"You can't carry me as far as the docks-" Bisca tried to deny.

"Yes he can." Lucy said and shot him a grateful look. Bisca put down her bags down reluctantly -which Wendy and Kinana quickly picked up to carry- and climbed onto Loke's back. He shifted her into a better position but the two settled.

"Alright?" He asked.

"Yes. Oh! No please give me that!" She said to Kinana who was attaching what looked like a flintlock to her belt. "That's Alzack's." Lady Bisca explained.

"Oh." Kinana understood and gave her the gun. Bisca held it with care. 

"Okay let's go." Erza commanded.

"At least I can breathe out here." Gajeel griped as they ran out the and he sent a half-glare at Lucy. 

"Oh so the poison worked." Kinana was pleased.

Running down the street dressed as they were was no doubt gonna attract attention. They didn't bother to hide themselves as they didn't have time but the darkness of the night covered them enough. Their faces would be hard to see. The lot of them followed the sounds of revelry and they soon enough came upon a large crowd surrounding Cana. The woman had a couple of barrels around her as well as a small sack full of jewels. She was grinning as she flipped her tarot cards up for her newest customer. A laugh went out over the crowd.

"GYPSY!" Lucy called and Cana looked up. "NEW PLAN. TIME TO GO!"

"Sorry boys!" Cana said and swiped her bag of jewels before hefting the barrels up onto her shoulders. "Gotta fly!"

"Hey wait I already paid-" Someone called but Cana was already leaving. There was an outcry but the pirates had already managed to slip away. It was a matter of time before the city guard was alerted and for a city in the middle of a war, the pirates couldn't afford to be caught. Lucy was running out of breath and she could see everyone was starting to lag after running for so long but she could finally hear the ocean. The waves breaking the shore gave her one last burst of speed and at least boots met dock. 

They collapsed in relief in a small pile of exhaustion at the end of the dock. Laki stood there surprised to see them.

"Um..." She started but Levy held up her hand to stop her. Nobody could talk yet. Cana moved to put her barrels into the boat. 

"New plan." She told Laki with a shrug. One of the best things, Lucy mused and thanked about her friends, was how flexible they were.

"Thank you for carrying me." Bisca said and climbed off of Loke. The man, having recovered slightly, helped her down into the boat.

"Can someone explain?" Cana demanded.

"No time." Gajeel growled and he sniffed the air. He looked out at the lights in the distance. There was smoke.

"Oh goddammit." Gray muttered.

Lucy hoped that Bisca couldn't see. "We should hurry." She said.

"'We'? There's no 'we' with you involved, Blondie." Gajeel said. "The Egg is ours. You just get the Lady to your ship and we'll be along with her lover shortly."

"I don't care about the Egg!" Lucy huffed.

"We shall go too!" Juvia said as she inched closer to Gray. 

"We deserve a chance at the Egg too." Mirajane said completely ignoring Lucy's earlier statement. She had a glint in her eye as both her and Erza stepped up that showed this was about the competition now. Gray looked only a little unnerved at the sight of them. He had been on the wrong end of a fight with them many times. Both women crossed their arms over their chests. 

Gajeel stepped up to the challenge with a grin. "You think you can beat us to the city?" 

"Yes, I do." Mirajane confirmed.

"I don't really understand the scenario but there's no way I'm backing down from this." Cana said as she cracked her knuckles. 

"Now now, let's just-" Kinana started, wanting to avoid a fight, an explosion shook the ground. They all cried out and Wendy nearly toppled off the side of the dock. They recovered their balance and gaped at the smoke now rising from the direction of the wall. 

"What the hell-?" Levy asked when they saw people running. Lucy's heart jumped as she saw a figure with what looked like their fist on fire. Did they get caught in the explosion? Or-

Wait.

"That stupid asshole!" Gray yelled and ran down the dock as fast as he could. Erza didn't hesitate to follow soon after with Gajeel on her heels and Mirajane on his. 

"Get Lady Bisca to the ship!" Lucy commanded quickly. "We'll meet you!"

"Captain-!" Laki called but Lucy was already running. What did Natsu think he was doing? Why was he destroying stuff? Natsu got out of control at times but he usually had a reason to. Which meant he was being attacked. Lucy sped up and entered the city again with the clash of blades and cries of fighting on the wind. She turned the corner and gasped as she was greeted with an army. They saw her and charged. Lucy's whip was in her hand with a flick of her wrist across the clasp that kept it to her belt. She snapped it out and the whip wrapped around the nearest enemy's weapon and Lucy yanked, ripping the spear from his hands. She then smacked him across the face with her whip and kicked the person closest to her before something plowed through them and she had to cover her face at the heat of flames. When she lowered her arms again it was to Natsu followed by a man with long black hair and wielding two guns that he fired with magic.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried and Natsu spotted her. He looked confused.

"You? What the heck are Fairies doing here!" He yelled. "This is our job-"

"Fairies? More pirates?" The other man asked. 

"Yeah!"

"What's going on?" Lucy demanded trying to get a handle on the situation. 

"Haverford thinks I've been kidnapped." The man explained.

"Are you Alzack?" Lucy realized. The man nodded. "We have Bisca! She's waiting to go with you to your new home!"

Alzack gasped. "She's safe then? We heard the mansion was attacked but-"

"She's completely safe! Her and the baby!"

"Whoa Alzack, you're gonna be a daddy?" Natsu asked and grinned in excitement. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Alzack said and then turned back to Lucy. "Can you take me to her?" 

"Yes of course!" 

"Natsu-" Alzack turned back to his captor but Natsu wasn't paying attention anymore. He was glaring at the advancing army and the fighting that was occurring in it. Lucy heard a roar and knew that at least one Dragon was there. 

Lucy grabbed Natsu's scarf before the man could go run to join the fight. He looked at her and looked upset at her handling his scarf. Lucy knew that the scarf meant a lot to him and had gotten used to being allowed to touch it as Lucy. Celeste didn't have that right. She quickly pushed that thought aside and let the scarf go. "Natsu! We'll wait at the dock for you guys! Get everyone there as fast as you can!"

Natsu gave a determined nod and then made a face. "Ugh! What are you wearing?" He flinched away from her and Lucy felt a stab of pain at the disgusted look on his face. Natsu's hands flew to his nose and he gagged. "Holy hell!"

"Just hurry, you idiot!" Lucy yelled and then grabbed Alzack's arm. "Come on!" She told him before they started running again.

 _With all this running I'm gonna lose so much weight_. She thought a little dizzily. She looked over her shoulder to watch as the army was being defeated, but Galmeed's army was beginning to merge with Haverford's to fight off the violent invaders. She could only hope they managed to break away long enough.

The boat was once again waiting at the end of the dock when she and Alzack arrived. Juvia perked up at the sight of them. "All of the others are on the ship and ready to go!" She said.

"Thank you Siren!" Lucy called and then turned to her partner. "Hurry and get in Mr. Alzack! You need to be ready to go!"

Alzack nodded and quickly climbed into the boat. He kept his weapons in his hands and ready to help as needed, though. Lucy turned and waited impatiently for the rest of her friends to come. She was worried about them. _I want to go help_. She thought to herself but she needed to wait here for Juvia to come back. The yells on the wind made her nervous. Her hand gripped her whip tightly but she didn't pull it off her belt quite yet. Minutes passed as she watched the fighting with Juvia. The blue-haired woman looked like she was tiring. 

"Are you alright, Juvia?" Lucy whispered to her.

"Juvia will be fine." She assured. She returned to surveying the city before gasping, "Master Gray!" Lucy looked too to see figures running towards them. Ice shot out from the back of the group as well as matching fire.

"Into the boat!" Lucy yelled and she scrambled down as Juvia jumped straight into the water again. The army was behind her friends. "Hurry!!" She called. 

Mirajane was using her magic. Her form was partially demonic -her wings extended through her tattered shirt that was now barely clinging to her chest while her now-reptilian legs had destroyed her shoes. Her skirt had been loose enough to be unhindered. The woman flew past them and paused only to make sure she was no longer needed before she nodded to her captain and went for the ship. The boat rocked as first Romeo and then his father Macao climbed into it.

"Were you with Natsu in Galmeed?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. What're Fairies doing here?" The boy asked.

"It's a long story." She admitted.

"It's been a long night." Macao agreed. 

"Make way!" Gray called and jumped in. Everyone in it had to steady themselves against the side as next Erza jumped in.

"I'm not getting in there!" Natsu called.

"Get in the damn boat!" Gajeel said even though he too looked green at the thought. He shoved Natsu in and followed afterwards. For only a moment both were fine before the movement of the boat caught up to them and they collapsed against opposite sides of the ship. 

"How are you two even pirates?" Lucy complained.

"The ship isn't the same as this little-URK!!" Natsu vomited over the side of the boat. The water shrieked and suddenly the boat was moving very quickly. Lucy squeaked and fell back into Erza's lap.

Erza put a hand on her shoulder but was watching the shore. Angry yelling from the remnants of the armies called out across the ocean. Erza only smiled before looking at Alzack for the first time. "Are you Alzack?"

"Yes." He held his hand out in greeting and Erza took it. "You're Titania of Fairy Hood, right?"

"I am." Erza said cheerfully. The fighting and successful escape had put her in a good mood despite the blood running down over her eye patch. She would need to get it replaced. 

Lucy sat up and examined everyone in the boat with her eyes lingering a little on Natsu. All of them had some form of injury though none of them looked too bad. Lucy sighed and placed a hand over her chest to calm her heart. That was a relief. This pirating really wasn't good for her poor heart. _I'm gonna be grey by the time I'm thirty_. 

The moment their boat reached Mavis, a rope ladder was lowered. "You first, Mr. Alzack." Erza instructed. The man nodded with a look of grim anticipation. His eyes darted to the top of the ship before he began to climb. Romeo was next and Lucy went up afterwards. Erza and Gray were last as they had to coax Gajeel and Natsu up the ladder. Juvia, now out of the water, climbed the ladder and waited eagerly for Gray.

"Alzack!" Lucy watched as Bisca, who had been waiting on a bench with Levy, saw for the first time in months her lover. Alzack visibly brightened and both lovers were beaming as they rushed each other and hugged. 

"Bisca. You're safe!" Alzack breathed and pulled back enough to get an eyeful. Their hands found each other and they held on as they stared into each others' eyes as if reassuring each other of the other's presence. Lucy smiled softly at the sight. It was wonderful to behold.

There was only a few more moments of quiet for them before Gajeel was struggling to his feet. "Hey. You owe us an Egg." He said.

"Oh!" Bisca realized. "You're right." She approached the Dragon's captain and reached into her coat before pulling out the Dragon's Egg necklace by its chain. Natsu climbed to his feet and those nearby approached to get a good look at the necklace. Its beauty wasn't as significant without a light but it was still amazing to see the scales.

"Wow!" Levy breathed. "It's so pretty!"

Bisca placed it into Gajeel's hands. "Thank you -ALL of you." Bisca looked around at the two crews and Alzack came forward to take her hand as Gajeel tucked the necklace into his pocket.

"There's nothing we can do that will ever be enough to repay this kindness." Alzack said.

"Your happiness is enough." Erza said.

Bisca's eyes welled up and she quickly wiped them with a teary smile. "Yes!"

"Captain!" Laki called and Lucy looked up onto the quarter deck to see her waving along with Mavis. "We need to hurry! Galmeed and Haverford's navy is massing!"

"Shit!" She turned to the Dragons. "You need to leave."

"We're done here anyway." Gajeel said.

"Ugh, I don't want to get back in that boat!" Natsu complained.

"Yeah since it just means that everyone _but_ you and the Captain are going to row!" Gray said.

"I don't even have the energy to hit you right now." The pink-haired man growled looking like he did want to hit him.

"Here!" Wendy stepped forward and held out her hands. "I can cast a temporary spell on you to keep the motion sickness away! It should last long enough to get back to your boat!"

"Really? Wow, useful little kid aren't you?" Gajeel laughed.

"That's great! Hit me with it!"

Wendy blushed at the praise before she said, " _Troia_!" Both Natsu's and Gajeel's bodies glowed a light blue before it faded. "There!"

Natsu jumped up and down as if testing it. "This is great! I feel fantastic!"

"Just enough for you to leave! Get going!" Lucy commanded glancing nervously at where she could see ships.

"Yeah yeah, smelly." The men moved back to the ladder and started to climb down. 

Loke turned back to Lucy. "Be sure to summon me whenever you need protection, Princess." He told her quietly. "Whenever you need a knight, I will be there."

"I don't need protection." She smiled and motioned to her whip, "But if I do need your help I'll think of you."

He grinned. "That's why I love you, Lucy!"

Lucy blushed but then teased, "I'll tell Aries that next time I see her!"

Loke paled. "No!"

Lucy just laughed. "Get going already!" Loke hurried to the side of the ship and waved before he jumped down. Lucy went to the railing along with most of her crew to watch the boys -complaining and snapping at each other- row off. 

"I hope they come back to Magnolia soon." Levy told Lucy quietly. She watched the fading boat longingly. Lucy realized that Levy hadn't gotten to see Gajeel at all last time the Dragons were in Magnolia because Fairy Hood left the same day.

"We'll definitely see them soon." Lucy assured.

"It's only a pain in the ass that we did all of that for no jewel!" Cana said as she and Mirajane moved to let down the sails. "In the end Dragon Tail got it anyway even though we raced to get here first!"

"I wouldn't say that." Kinana said with a smile. Confused her friends looked at her. Her smile broke into a grin and she pulled from the inside of her shirt the Dragon's Egg to show them.

Cana barked out a laugh and soon everyone was nearly in tears from their laughter. Lucy could almost imagine the enraged yelling from the men when they discovered the theft.  
==  
==  
"And then Gajeel didn't even _have_ the Egg!" Natsu yelled as he ranted and recounted the theft of the Egg that occurred over two months ago for the third time. He stomped around Lucy's room in a rage with his hands in his hair. He still couldn't believe those Fairies had pulled one over on his crew _again_! Those sneaky fucking pirates! How did they even manage it with Gajeel's heightened senses? When did they get the chance? 

Lucy was sitting in her loveseat in front of the fireplace and biting her lip trying not to smile. Natsu only became more frustrated at her apparent amusement. Usually she would've told him to shut up already after the second retelling of the story but this time she only seemed to find the situation hilarious. Natsu knew that Lucy seemed to like Fairy Hood -for _whatever_ reason because clearly Dragon Tail was superior and more awesome!- but that was no excuse to find the story funny! It wasn't funny! It was irritating!

"I know, Natsu. You've told me that three times." She said. Natsu threw himself down onto the loveseat next to her in a huff and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It just pisses me off so much! How do they _always _end up with our rightfully-earned treasure?!"__

"Isn't that what being a pirate is all about?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she waved her hand trying to find the words. "Stealing from each other? Fighting? The promises of treasure at sea is limited in nature so naturally there's going to be competition. Besides," she smirked at him with glee twinkling in her eyes, "it's pretty funny."

"It's not funny at all!" Natsu cried and slammed his palms down onto his knees, hunching forward and glaring at her beside him. She crossed her legs nonchalantly and sipped her tea daintily. Happy in her lap lifted his head at her shifting but settled back down when she did. Her hand stroked his back and Natsu heard the cat's purring from here. He made a face at her act. "You act like they're so much better than us!" He threw his hands up.

Lucy smiled a little apologetically. "They kind of are."

"Lucy!" Natsu gasped, betrayed.

"Just a tiny bit!" She amended. "I mean, your crew is a lot more infamous for being destructive as well as thieves but the Fairies..." She trailed off and considered her words. Natsu watched her eyes flick back and forth unseeingly around the ceiling as she searched her brain. Natsu scowled a little. If they were so great then why was she taking so long to find a good reason? "Well let's just say that an all-female pirate crew is pretty amazing." She concluded.

"I'm pretty sure there's at least one guy there." Natsu told her. A flash of humor darted across the princess's face before she asked,

"You mean Titania? That's a girl's name too."

"No reason it can't be a gay dude. Or a cross-dresser. Or something." 

"It's more like that Titania is a girl dressing as a guy than the other way around, Natsu." Natsu wasn't quite sure about that. Titania was monstrously strong and terrifying to boot. Also if Abbadon (just called That Demon among most people who'd met her) didn't have such a clearly feminine figure Natsu would also suspect that she was a guy. No, Lucy certainly hadn't changed his belief that Titania was really one of those he-she people.

He slunk down in his seat and glared sulkily at the fire. "Them being all girls doesn't make them that cool."

"Their crew is tiny in numbers, they outwit some of the most famous pirates on the Fiore, and they're all girls -who are thought to be weaker." Lucy reasoned. "Seems pretty awesome to me." Natsu had no idea where people got the idea that women were weaker than men. Most of the women Natsu knew could kick any guy's ass that they came across. He shuddered at the thought of an angry Erza and remembered crying more than once when Mirajane -back when they were much younger- would bully him. He also recalled cowering in fear with Gray, Gajeel, and half of their crew when Natsu and Gray had destroyed a barrier between hot springs and exposed all of the girls on the other side. Natsu had never feared for his life more than the moment Lisanna turned into her beast form and led an attack on all of them.

No, women were definitely not weak. Anybody who said differently had a death wish.

He studied his best friend as she continued to finish her evening tea. Lucy didn't often have tea in her rooms -and certainly not alone- but she had pleaded sick to her family and the dignitaries that were staying when Natsu had sent a message to her via Levy. At the time Levy had only smiled helpfully at him but what she'd asked him during their small chat had made him frown.

"So there's supposed to be a ball or something soon?" Lucy sputtered into her tea and began coughing. She pressed a hand to her chest as she cleared her airways of liquid before she looked at him with wet eyes. There was a type of horror hidden there that made Natsu's heart stutter unpleasantly before the woman looked away . Though disgruntled, Lucy also looked resigned. Why? What was so wrong with a ball? Didn't Lucy like things like dances and such? She'd been excited a couple years ago when her family threw a large fancy masquerade party for her eighteenth birthday. 

"Yes." She said simply and didn't continue.

"What's wrong, Luce? I thought you liked stupid things like balls."

She ignored the 'stupid' comment. "Usually I do but the reason behind the ball..."

"What's the reason?" He asked and racked his brain. Was there a holiday coming up? A birthday for a royal? There was none that he knew of and the next holiday wasn't for a whole month. Apparently this ball had been planned for the past three weeks. The whole kingdom had been invited as well as various other royals, from what Levy had explained. He remembered that the blue-haired woman had looked a little upset but it had been mostly overshadowed at the knowledge that the Dragons were back in Magnolia.

"..." Lucy went to take another sip of her tea but found it empty. She gave a huff of humorless laughter before she lowered the cup and stared into it.

"Mrrow?" Happy asked, now awake and staring up at Lucy as well. The cat liked her just as much as Natsu did, after all. He didn't like seeing her sad.

"The ball is being held to find me a suitable partner." She finally admitted.

"But we're partners!" Natsu cried. Back when they had been twelve and Lucy had more freedom she and Natsu (as well as Happy) had formed what they dubbed "Team Natsu". Team Natsu had three rules: 1. They would always be partners -for games, schooling, or anything else. 2. Help would always come if one of the team members was in trouble, no questions asked. And 3. people may join and leave their team, but Natsu and Lucy would always be together. No exceptions. The thought of the King and Queen trying to break up Team Natsu made him furious. It didn't matter if they were adults now and didn't see each other nearly as much as they liked (considering Natsu, being a fugitive, wasn't allowed properly in the castle and Lucy was almost always in the castle for one reason or another. Being off the island often didn't help things), they were a team and nobody -not even the King and Queen!- could break them up! Lucy was his after all and he was Lucy's.

"Not that kind of partner, Natsu. I meant someone I'm supposed to marry." She put the tea cup onto the plate on the coffee table before she slumped forward onto her elbow. Happy, in order to not be squished now that there was less room on her lap, hopped off and onto the table to sit and watch them.

"Marry!" Natsu gaped. Lucy married? To some random guy? He couldn't imagine it. The guys that Lucy herself picked never stayed with her long (usually by her choice but sometimes because of her choice in friends scaring him off) so why did her parents think that someone _chosen_ for her would work out better? He voiced his thoughts to her.

"Momma says that I'll still get to choose, but it has to be done that night. A couple of hours of mingling and then I have to pick my husband." Her tone was one of acquiescent disbelief. Natsu frowned hearing it. 

"Why are you letting this happen if you're not happy with it?" He demanded, sitting up straight and turning on the couch towards her. 

"I don't have a choice." She shrugged hopelessly. "Papa says that I'm twenty years old and I need to find a husband. Well, Momma says to use the term 'partner' because women are always an option so there's that." She sat up again and flung her head back to stare at the ceiling. Natsu felt his nostrils flare at the soft puff of her scent that floated into the air as her hair -wavy and loosened from the braids she had worn with her fancy clothing- flipped with her. He resisted the urge to run the strands through his fingers to see if he could straighten the hair and he shook the wayward thought away. "Momma has never been in the best of health and Papa's own health is getting bad with all of the stress he's under so he wants to make sure that I'm married and that the line'll be secure."

"That's bullshit." Natsu blurted out.

"Maybe I'll just marry Levy." Lucy mused. "Gajeel doesn't seem like the marrying type and I don't really care if she cheats on me with him."

"Lucy no!" Natsu grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him by getting in her face. She stared at him with wide eyes. "First of all I'm pretty sure Gajeel would be pissed if he heard you were trying to take his mate-"

"Mate?" Lucy asked, confused but Natsu continued unheeded,

"and second I-" He cut himself off. The thought of Lucy marrying someone else -someone else being her _partner_ when that was _his_ role- sat badly with him and pissed him off. His heart was racing in his chest. If Lucy married someone else then that would mean they're a higher rank on the "best friend" scale. They would be more important than him. They would be priority and if Natsu needed help at the same time as that person, it meant Lucy would need to stay with them. That would be breaking the second rule of Team Natsu. Hell, Lucy marrying another meant that rule _one_ was broken too! Lucy and Natsu were supposed to be partners for everything -even marriage! Didn't Lucy know all of this? He was pretty sure that when they agreed to form Team Natsu and made those rules it was rather implicit. 

But he couldn't say the words. Even though they had agreed on those terms, it had been years ago. Perhaps Lucy's feelings didn't quite extend as far as his did? This was no time to correct her. And he had been silent for a little too long if the questioning and worried look on Lucy's face was any explanation.

"You...what?" She prompted.

"And second...I think there's probably another way around this." He finished lamely. He wanted to smack himself. Instead his hands slid down her biceps before he released her and sat back.

Lucy didn't say anything for a few moments. Only the ticking of the clock and the crackling of the fireplace provided sound. Natsu glanced away from her calculating brown eyes. "Maybe." She said finally, her voice soft as if reassuring him even if she didn't quite believe it herself. It rankled with Natsu. His friend clearly saw that because she stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up at her, she was smiling. In the firelight Natsu thought that her eyes reminded him of the dark topaz ring he'd found on his second outing as a Dragon Tail pirate. "Hey, let's forget about the marriage thing for a while. I'll still be your partner for two more days and Team Natsu rules dictate that since I'm about to dance, _you_ need to be my partner for it!" A hand extended for him to take.

It felt like Gray had just punched him in the gut with an ice fist leaving him breathless. "We're really...breaking up? Team Natsu is over?" He asked as he took her hand and stood up.

Lucy's alarm and dismay that displayed on her face at the thought made a small part of Natsu relieved. She still believed in their partnership. "Of course not! Natsu, just because I'm getting married doesn't mean our team has to split!" They walked hand-in-hand to the middle of the room. "We'll always be partners." She said softly. Reverently. "No matter what, right?" 

Natsu grinned, reassured. "Yeah!"

"Good!" Lucy said and dropped his hand. "Then let's get some music going." She walked over to her phonograph and started it up. Natsu didn't really like dancing that much -at least, not the stiff courtly dances- but Team Natsu dictated he dance with her. Besides, the room was uncomfortable now after that talk. He wanted to forget about it for now. Lucy was right: even if she was married to someone else, Team Natsu would continue. But Natsu still wondered if there was a way he could do something to change the situation. Lucy shouldn't be forced into a marriage even if she _does _find someone that night to marry.__

Lilting orchestra music softly filled the air just loud enough for both of them to hear but not loud enough so as to attract any attention. Lucy was supposed to be feeling unwell, after all. The princess adjusted the (ridiculously large) skirt of her dress and joined Natsu again in the middle of the room. He didn't bother to hide his face at having to dance ( _practicing to dance with marriageable prospects_ his mind supplied rudely) and Lucy only scrunched her face at him. She liked dancing and even without Natsu voicing his complaints (and there was definitely a groan of agony already beginning to work its way up his throat) she knew what he was thinking. 

"Shut up and dance with me." She said and held out her right hand for him to take. He did so and his other found her hip while her other hand held the skirt up so it wouldn't be trampled underfoot. They then began to move as one, their feet already experts at this particular waltz. They never moved very far from the middle of the room and they kept their movements small. 

Natsu had to admit that, okay, maybe this kind of dancing was kind of fun. If only because it was required for partners to touch but there really wasn't much going for it other than that. He much preferred the parties that they threw at Makarov's house or in Mira's bar. They always moved the furniture aside and blasted music, usually getting noise complaints if they were in the bar at the time. People would get up on top of the tables and those on the floor would move to the music any way they could. Nobody cared how you danced at those parties. There weren't any rules or guidelines like with formal dancing.

Lucy made a disgruntled noise, tearing Natsu from his drifting thoughts. She stopped dancing and pulled away. "I hate this dress."

"Can we just stop waltzing?" Natsu complained.

Lucy ignored him and walked over to her wardrobe to throw it open. "I'm going to change." She declared and opened the drawers inside of the wardrobe. Natsu knew that she would go into the bathroom to change even though he'd seen her in various states of undress multiple times. Hell, not too long ago he'd gotten an eyeful of nothing but skin. Still she would go into the bathroom. Would she change in front of her new partner after she's married?

 _Of course she will_. He answered himself. It made him frown and his mood dropped again.

She rifled through the drawers and pulled out some clothing -pajamas from the look of the material- and closed everything up. She hesitated only a moment before she lifted her wavy hair up and glanced back at Natsu. "Unlace me, please?"

"Isn't that what Levy and Juvia are for?" He asked.

"They're not here, obviously." Lucy snapped, annoyed. "Just do it for me!"

"Yes, princess." Natsu snarked before he approached her to start unlacing the corset.

"What's your problem suddenly?" She demanded. 

"Nothing really." Natsu muttered and finished loosening the laces enough for Lucy to pull the piece of clothing off. He then did the laces on the back of her dress. Wasn't this the type of clothing that she needed help getting out of? What a pain in the ass. Royals were so weird with their tight clothing and layers upon layers of fabric. What was wrong with just a simple dress? Why was all of the adornment necessary? If a fight broke out, Lucy would be unable to defend herself in this stupid clothing.

"You're being weird all of a sudden." Lucy eyed him but when Natsu only scoffed she dropped the topic in order to go get changed. The door to the bathroom shut a little roughly and Natsu groaned before running his hands over his face. This ball thing was really getting to him. He needed to think of a way out of this for Lucy's sake. No way was he letting her get married off to some random guy!

The music cut off suddenly with a scratch. He looked up to see Happy sitting innocently on the box of the phonograph. He swatted the arm again and it scraped completely off of the record. Natsu nodded approvingly. Happy was right; that music was annoying! Time for some better stuff! Since Lucy was in the bathroom Natsu had free reign at her records. He knew that she had some recent popular stuff in here. He wasn't a huge fan of most of the newer stuff but it had a good beat and he needed some good dancing.

Lucy came out of the bathroom just as he set up the new music and bass began to pump through the phonograph. The lacrima inside the machine made the sound -though younger than the stuff it was used to playing- clear and soon the music began to thrum through the room. Lucy put her hands on her hips with a half-hearted disapproving look. "I'm supposed to be practicing waltzing, Natsu." She scolded.

"This dancing is better!" He declared and he rushed over to her to dance around her, spinning and jumping as needed. In a smooth move her jumped onto her bed and hopped up and down beginning to sing. Lucy continued to glare but her lips were twitching at his ridiculous dancing. Soon enough a grin split across her face and she laughed finally. "Come on, Luce! Dancing alone isn't any fun! Partners, remember?" He called, jumping off of the bed.

"Okay, okay!" Lucy caved and began to wave her hips to the beat of the bass. Soon enough her body was moving perfectly with the music, undulating and sexy. Her hands were first in the air, and then sliding up her neck into her hair. Her eyes closed as her head lulled back, breathing the music as a relaxed smile took up her face. Natsu had slowed to a stop to watch her with a grin. Like this Lucy was absolutely gorgeous. It was only dancing to this type of music did she move like this. It was only among her friends did she move without inhibition and fear of being judged. That was always the problems with balls: if you didn't do the right dance, if you ate too wildly, if you talked a little too loud, then you were ostracized. 

Her eyes opened and caught his and she blushed. "Why are you just staring!" She cried, embarrassed. Her body came to a stop. That was no good.

"Come on, Luce!" He grabbed her hands and moved them back and forth until both of their bodies were following the movements. He spun her suddenly and she yelped a laugh as they continued to twirl despite the music. They continued to spin until Natsu lost balance and they both collapsed to the ground giggling like they were children again. Yes, balls were stuffy and boring. That was Lucy's life here in the castle. But among friends she was free to dance how she wanted. With her friends -with Natsu- Lucy was free.  
==  
==  
"A courting ball for Princess Lucy?" Romeo asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Natsu slumped on the deck of their ship and glared up at the stars in the sky. It was the night before the ball and he still hadn't thought of a way to save Lucy from her predicament. The whole of the island was well-aware of the party by this point and there was excitement lacing the very air like magic. Lucy was a great catch for any person: a princess, beautiful, and friendly to boot. Everyone wanted a chance to marry her thus the excitement. Natsu considered it more like a contagion. 

"Did you try to convince her not to go through with it?" Gray asked from his spot of leaning against the deck railing. Only Magnolia's portion of the Dragon Tail crew was on the ship at the moment and all were lazing around considering the how busy Magnolia was at the moment. It was late and there were plenty of beds here for them without invading Makarov's house. There was an itch under all of their skins to get back out onto the ocean again. They didn't often stay in one place for fear of getting caught but also because they didn't like being landlocked for too long. The original plan was to only stay a week and then move on but after word about the ball came around, they decided to stick around for the sake of their friend. Currently only Warren, Reedus, Gajeel, Gray, Natsu, and Romeo were on board. The others were all in the city for one reason or another.

"Of course I did!" Natsu snapped.

"It's not easy to stop something decided by the King." Warren explained. He shifted his attention from his chess game with Reedus to speak to the First Mate of Dragon Tail. "Even Lucy wouldn't be able to just tell them 'no'."

"Don't make it such a big deal." Gajeel said around a mouthful of iron. He finished chewing and then continued, "Just go and take your mate already, Salamander!"

"You have room to talk!" Natsu growled, jumping to his feet. "Why haven't you done anything about Levy?!"

"None of your fucking business, is why!" Gajeel growled back getting up in Natsu's face. The two snarled and pushed into each other's spaces, foreheads pressed together as magic and flames sprang up around them. 

"It's because his dick is conflicted between that Fairy pirate and Levy." Gray smirked.

"Shut it, Ice Boy!" Gajeel barked at him. Natsu cackled mockingly.

"You can't get either, I bet!" 

"YOU'RE the one that's losing his woman to some stranger!" That shut Natsu up quickly and he only scowled. How was he supposed to fight back against that when it was true? From where they were napping Pantherlily and Happy lifted their heads. Happy was curled up against the panther's stomach letting the bulk of his much-larger friend keep him warm in the chill of the spring night. 

"Big bro, you really should just go for it!" Romeo suggested. "Just go and convince Big Sis Lucy to marry you!"

Natsu dropped his fight with Gajeel and dropped to the ground, arms and legs folded. "I would but I'd be thrown out before I could enter." Sometimes being a pirate really had its downsides. He didn't want to add that Lucy probably wasn't considering him as a marriage prospect. To be fair the thought of marriage hadn't even occurred to Natsu before this scenario either. "She said she was considering Levy."

"What!" Gajeel yelped and then he frowned in thought.

"She offered?" Gray asked.

"Levy? Nah, I don't think so." Natsu said and looked around him for a bottle of fire whiskey. 

"But I don't think she'd say no if asked. I mean, the two of them are best friends." Reedus tossed Natsu a bottle and the pink-haired man caught it and popped it open with his teeth before chugging a portion of the contents. The burn felt good and he sighed loudly in pleasure.

"That doesn't solve the problem though!" He yelled.

"Well good thing that I _do_ have a solution." All of the pirates turned their heads at the sound of boots against wood and there appeared Loke and Max climbing the ramp up to their ship. Both men were smiling widely and Loke was waving a sheet of paper. "Sorry gents, couldn't help but overhear. We need to get into the castle right?"

"There's no 'we' involved." Gajeel said. "This is his thing, not ours. We don't need to walk the whole crew straight into the military's hands."

"Actually, I think the crew should get involved!" Max denied. "Because what else is at the castle besides hot, single ladies?"

"Great food?" Natsu guessed.

"Treasure!" Romeo called out.

"Yes, treasure!" Max said pointing at Romeo with a grin. "They're bound to have some pretty gems out!"

"We could definitely get some good Jewels and gold for some of that fancy furniture and paintings." Warren mused.

"I bet they'd have their crowns out too." Gray said.

"We're not stealing from Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"It's not from Lucy." Gajeel leered. "We're stealing from her parents."

"Besides, they have plenty of stuff. They won't miss a few trinkets." Gray agreed.

"Like their crowns." 

"Maybe Max can try doing that sleight of hand he does to get a couple of pretty rings too." Warren suggested. 

"Yeah yeah that's great and all but _how does that solve the Lucy problem_?!" Natsu blurted out irritated. How could they be thinking of treasure right now when their friend was in trouble!

"Well in case any of you had forgotten, I'm not only a _great_ friend of the royal family but I am also royalty myself." Loke spoke up again finally. 

"You're still a pirate, though." Gray said. 

"And I also happen to have a royal pardon that allows me and say, hmm, a couple of friends to get into the ball!" The bespectacled Zodiac said flipping the paper for them to see. Natsu didn't bother to try to read it but he knew the Heartfilia crest when he saw it. 

"Alright!" He jumped up in excitement and grabbed thumped Loke on the back a couple of times. "Looks like we're going to a ball!"

"Hey wait, how many can get in?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, I'm not really feeling up for a ball." Warren made a face.

"As long as it's not over ten people, it should be fine." Loke shrugged. Natsu couldn't stop grinning. Finally something was going according to plan! Finally there actually _was_ a plan! He only needed to convince Lucy to choose him as her fiancé (and honestly that wouldn't be too difficult, right? After all they were partners forever and Natsu was a much easier option than any _other_ candidate, right?).

"Then we've got a plan!" He crowed.

"Plan?" Gray asked and then he frowned pensively. "Hey, did anyone account for Fairies?"

"You think Fairies are gonna be there?" Romeo asked.

"Why not? They always seem to get the same ideas as us." 

"Why is that, anyway?" Max suddenly questioned. "Do they have the same sources as us?"

"What, like access to the castle?" Warren asked. 

"Well, they ARE all female." 

"Except for Titania." Natsu denied.

They ignored him. "If they're at the castle, then we must've run into them at one point." Gray said. "We've been around often enough in our childhood." Lucy had been free to play with whoever she wanted in the castle when she had been younger and had often invited the orphaned children so that they could eat fancy food with her and sneak clothing. Natsu didn't know the layout of the large castle by heart but he knew a number of secret passages and where certain rooms (like the kitchen) were. 

"They look to be around our ages too..." Natsu muttered and all of them fell quiet in thought. It was then Natsu caught Loke subtly creeping off to the side as if to make his way below deck.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Gajeel demanded and grabbed the back of Loke's jacket, yanking him back into their group.

"He knows something!" Warren suddenly cried.

"I thought we agreed no mindreading without permission, Warren!" Loke shouted, betrayed. 

"Spill, Zodiac." Gajeel said and the other of the crew members closed in on him with narrowed eyes. Natsu could smell the discomfort on the summon like he'd been coated in it. "Have you been telling secrets to the enemy?"

"What!" Loke yelped. "Of course not!" He looked genuinely angry at the accusation. "I wouldn't tell any of our plans to the Fairies!"

"But you _do_ know the identities of the Fairies!" Natsu said.

Loke gritted his teeth before he forced himself. "Sorry, but I can't give away their secrets either. A man doesn't expose a lady's secrets."

"Then what _can_ you tell us?" Romeo asked.

Loke tilted his head back in thought for a few moments before he finally sighed and faced them again. "I don't really need to tell you anything. Honestly it's not difficult to guess who they are."

"That doesn't tell us anything!" Gajeel growled.

Gray apparently had a different opinion, though. "Juvia is a Fairy, isn't she?" This time everyone turned to him in surprise. He shrugged. "Come on, who else do we know who's that powerful of a water mage?"

"And obsesses over you so much." Max pointed out.

"The hair color matches as well." He nodded. "I've had my suspicions for a while."

"I didn't pay much attention to it before, but that Shrimp actually smells similar to Levy." Gajeel piped up suddenly. 

"I guess that solves your love issue!" Warren snickered.

"Sky...is Wendy then, right?" Romeo asked. "She's the youngest girl we know that hangs around Miss Levy and Miss Juvia."

"She was affected by whatever evil perfume that blonde Fairy was wearing too." Gajeel added. "Something that only mine and Salamander's noses could pick up."

"And how would they know about our dragon senses anyway!" Natsu pointed out but it didn't need an answer. Even in his dense mind things were clicking into place rapidly. That could only mean that Celeste was...

"...We've been really stupid, haven't we?" Romeo asked quietly.

"Just a bit." Loke admitted.

...But with the discovery of their identities, suddenly many other things made sense to Natsu. One of them was that Lucy - _Lucy his partner_ \- was a pirate. And all pirates, Natsu knew from experience, craved the sea no exceptions. If Lucy got married, then that castle would become her prison.

That couldn't be allowed to happen.

"I think," Natsu said and a slow grin spread across his face, "I have a better plan."

"You're talking about a plan for that ball when we've finally figured out the identities of the Fairies?" Max asked.

"Of course! We're pirates, right? Well," Natsu snatched the pardon from Loke's hands and slammed it down onto a nearby table, "we're gonna steal the jewels of Magnolia!"  
==  
==  
When Lucy had first been informed of the upcoming courting ball, she had been struck with disbelief. Surely this had to be a joke? Her father may have wanted something like this, but her mother would never force her to do it! This had to be a joke. An unfunny joke. But it hadn't been. 

"It was a compromise, Lucy." Layla Heartfilia told her soothingly while holding her daughter's hand. The two of them had sat in their favorite spot in the garden that King Jude had planted just for his love. "Your father wanted you to marry when you came of age, but I thought you were too young. The most I could do was to at least get him to let you choose your partner." She kissed her shaking daughter's head.

Lucy had wanted to scream " _But I already have a partner!!_ " and when tea time came she took it with just her parents and she had proceeded to voice her anger. Everything she had built for herself -her friendships, her piracy, her _freedom_ \- would be gone with marriage. She thought she could at least have a couple more years. She wouldn't be able to leave the island without escorts. She wouldn't be able to see her friends as much. She wasn't _ready_ for the throne!

But every one of her arguments were shot down. Her father, at first, had reasoned with her along with her mother but eventually it had come down to just yelling. Jude scolded his child not taking any excuses from her. "It's time for you to grow up, Lucy!" He declared and Lucy froze where she'd been, her heart pumping a wave of ice through her veins. It was then she knew that there was no getting out of this. She would have to choose someone whether she wanted to or not. At least she could choose someone.

It wasn't much comfort.

Lucy stared at herself in her full-length mirror with her head held high despite how her eyes watered. She refused to cry again. There was no point to her tears. There was nobody around to convince of her sorrow anyway. It was just her alone in her room having dismissed Juvia and Levy to go to the ball ahead of her after they'd helped her dress. The dress itself was gorgeous with its dark pink material and white silk frills. Her shoulders were exposed along with an appropriate amount of cleavage and a large circular smokey quartz on a gold chain sat in the hollow of her throat. Her hair was done up in intricate braids and the crowned princess's crown sat solidly on her head. Elbow-length baby pink gloves decorated her hands and golden bracelets with sparkling crystals hung gently around her wrists. Her makeup was perfect, her outfit was perfect, her hair was perfect; she was made to be the most attractive person anyone had set their sights on.

Tonight she would have to pick who she would be spending the rest of her life with.

Lucy took a breath, held it, and then let it out slowly and evenly. She couldn't delay any more. Even from up in her rooms she could hear the sounds of merry-making. It was time for the princess to make her entrance. She left the room with determined steps.

"There you are." Layla Heartfilia smiled gently at her beautiful daughter as Lucy approached the large doors that would lead into the ballroom. "Look at you." She breathed. "I've never seen such a lovely sight."

"Thank you, Momma." Lucy replied quietly, ducking her head. She was upset but flattered at her mother's sincere words.

"Lucy." Lucy stiffened a little at her father's call but she turned to him nonetheless. Both of her parents were wearing crowns like Lucy's, but they were the casual crowns. The grand crowns -the heavy ones that Lucy thought were ridiculous in size even if they were kind of pretty- were only used during marriages and official ceremonies. Part of her was glad that her parents hadn't deemed a courting ball worthy of the grand crowns. Her father always had a stern demeanor which tended to intimidate most people who met him but in this moment his eyes were soft. Carefully he reached out to touch his daughter's cheek, startling the woman, and he stroked her cheekbone once. "Your mother is right; you are stunning."

Lucy's heart clenched and she almost teared up again as her throat closed. It was the kindest thing her father had said to her in years. The stress from running the kingdom had changed him since she had been a little girl and there was a distance spanning between the two in their relationship because of it. King Jude didn't have time for his adult children when both of them had jobs to do. If only there had been better circumstances to this moment. "Thank you, Daddy." She whispered.

"I _am_ sorry that we're doing this to you." He admitted sincerely. "But it's necessary."

"I know." She responded neutrally and hoped that the resentment she held didn't slide into it. 

King Jude dropped his hand and cleared his throat before turning to the nearby servants. He nodded and servants moved swiftly to open the large doors. The heat of the ballroom rushed through the opening and into the cooler hallway as the music and chatter died away slowly. The king's courtier stood next to the thrones waiting for the family and as they moved towards him the courtier called out, "Presenting their Majesties, King and Queen Heartfilia and their daughter, Princess Lucy Heartfilia!"

The king and queen took their seats on the thrones and Lucy was left sitting on a smaller one a little in front and in between theirs. She couldn't see her parents anymore but she could see everyone. The decorators of the ballroom had really outdone themselves this time. The lights were almost blinding in their intensity but the crystal chandelier was too beautiful to be mad about the lights. Streamers of pink, red, gold, and white -the Heartfilia colors- spanned the room as people that were all dressed in their very best filled up the floor to the point Lucy could barely see the tile. Scattered out towards the back of the room were various round tables with white tablecloths covered in rich foods and drinks with servants spread out to serve as needed. The dance floor -complete with musicians off to the side- separated the platform where Lucy sat from the tables. The second floor was also filled with people, some of which she recognized. Over there was Elfman standing with both his sister and Evergreen. If she wasn't mistaken, was that the Twin Prince Dragons from Sabertooth Isle over there? She would have to say hello to them but right now she had a bigger thing to worry about. Everyone was staring at her.

Lucy already wanted to run away.

With the formalities out of the way, one-by-one people began to come up to her and introduce themselves upon being granted an audience. Lucy smiled politely at all of them as they each took her hand and kissed her fingers, bowing or curtseying as necessary to her. She knew how this was supposed to go: any person around her age (luckily her parents had been courteous enough to consider that) who wished to try be considered as a marriageable candidate would introduce themselves to her. It was only after it seemed everyone who wanted to be considered had introduced themselves was Lucy allowed to leave her seat to mingle. There was when the madhouse would begin. The suitors had the chance to talk with her, ask her to dance, and generally try to impress her. It made Lucy tired just thinking about it. By the end of the night Lucy would be called back to her throne and she would announce who most she wanted to marry.

There was an alarming amount of suitors. She didn't know how she was going to keep track of them let alone their names. She was so hungry and very few people she knew had introduced themselves to her. Well of course they wouldn't -most of her friends were pirates and weren't allowed in, after all. And those that were (like Loke and Erza) already had someone or didn't want to marry Lucy.

"My princess." Lucy blinked, coming back to herself at a familiar voice. Levy smiled at her friend as she curtsied and kissed Lucy's hand. 

"Levy!" Lucy exclaimed softly. "What are you doing?" She had only been half-joking with Natsu when she mentioned marrying Levy. She hadn't expected the blue-haired girl to come here on her own!

"Did you really think I would let you marry some stranger?" Levy asked as she eyed the line behind her. She didn't have much time to talk. "I had to formally introduce myself so your parents were aware."

Lucy teared up horribly touched. "Levy!" She whimpered. Her lip was trembling and threatening to cause her to ruin her makeup. Levy only squeezed her hand with soft eyes before she released it and left to let the line continue. Lucy watched her go unable to believe how lucky she was to have a friend like her. 

Introductions weren't over soon enough and Lucy's arm was aching slightly. She had to admit that some of the candidates were really attractive (and, even though she wasn't partial to girls, some of them were really lovely) but nobody had stuck out to her too much yet. She was released at her father's command to skirt the dance floor as she made a beeline for the food. Her stomach was eating itself! She'd been much too nervous earlier to have much more than a cup of bubble tea. However her suitors were on her like flies the moment she was off of the platform. Various voices vied for her attention via dancing or wanting to give her presents, as if fancy gifts would impress this princess.

"Please!" She cried, "I just wish to eat!" She gave them a strained apologetic smile but soon enough they were asking if they could get her all sorts of food. 

"Holy shit, look at this crowd!" A familiar voice grumbled and Lucy spotted near the back of the crowd Juvia, Levy, and -to her surprise- Gray. Lucy let out a little noise of relief. Salvation!

"Guys!" She pushed as quickly through the crowd as she politely could. She stretched out an arm and a hand caught hers, tugging her from the crowd of suitors and into the chest of one Gray Fullbuster. Lucy let out a thankful sigh.

"Hey Lucy." He greeted, steadying her while she regained her balance and propriety. 

"Scat, you vultures!" Levy called and with Juvia's help they managed to drive off most of the disgruntled suitors. It was only the more stubborn ones that stuck around. The rest hovered just on the periphery of some invisible boundary.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked Gray as he released her. "Shouldn't you be, well, hiding?"

"Loke invited us." Gray grinned. "The guards had no choice. But as you can see," he motioned around and Lucy realized for the first time that the guards scattered among the crowds were all a little too close. She may have thought it was because they were protecting their princess but now she wondered if it was because there were apparently Dragons prowling the ballroom, "they're not very happy about it."

Juvia moved to replace Lucy on Gray's arm much to the man's exasperation. "Juvia has also seen Mister Max, Gajeel, and Romeo besides Mister Loke."

"No Natsu?" Lucy asked, surprised and hurt. If the other Dragons had come, why hadn't he? They were partners, weren't they? Lucy needed help so where was he?

"He's here." Gray reassured quickly seeing her disheartened.

"Where is he, then?" Levy asked. "We've been here for half an hour and nothing!"

Lucy eyed Gray. "You aren't planning on stealing from my family, are you?"

Gray only winked.

"Gray-!" Lucy began, alarmed, when Gray interrupted her, "Uh oh, looks like they're beginning to swarm again." Lucy watched the suitor crowd getting bigger. She eeped softly and cried,

"Dance with me!" Gray's eyes widened at her exclamation. Lucy suddenly remembered her friend clinging to Gray. Juvia was glaring holes through Lucy's head and a chill ran down the Stellar Spirit mage's back. Maybe she needed to choose her battles better.

"Juvia, I'll dance with you after." Gray offered hoping to appease the jealous water mage. Juvia melted and released him.

"Juvia will wait for you, Master Gray!"

"Levy!" Lucy hissed as Gray grabbed her hand. "Get me some food, please! I'm starving!"

"Will do, Lu-lu!" Levy said and Lucy was dragged onto the dance floor. Bodies moved around her seamlessly as the two fell into step together. Gray, she had to admit, was much more careful in his dancing than Natsu. He was aware of his feet and he kept his hands light but firm. He was a pleasant dance partner but she could never admit it aloud. If he ever bragged about it to Natsu, the man would be betrayed. After all, they were partners. 

"You look great, Lucy." Gray said as then spun once one way and then rotated the other, feet moving easily with each other's.

"Thank you." She said, blushing lightly. 

"Honestly you are _way_ too much of a catch for Slanty-eyes. He's damn lucky you're his girl."

"I'm not his girl!" Lucy sputtered a little, flushing. 

"You two are partners, aren't you?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course!"

"Then how is calling you his girl such a problem?"

"Because we're not, like, _together_!"

Gray hummed doubtfully. "Why don't you just marry him? Team Natsu rules dictate you're partners in everything, right? Why not marriage?"

Lucy sighed. "I can't." 

"Why not?"

"Can you honestly see Natsu as king?" She asked a little wryly. 

Gray snorted. "No."

"Exactly."

"That's not really an excuse, though." He pointed out before he dipped her gently. When they straightened Lucy said,

"Gray, you know as well as I do that Natsu would _hate_ being a king. He's too wild and he needs to be able to just go where ever he likes rather than stuck inside of a castle dealing with dignitaries and politics." She smiled sadly. "I could never do that to him." Gray said nothing instead watching her with a grim face. His silence spoke loud enough.

They remained silent the rest of the dance, each with their own thoughts, and when the song finished Gray released her with a bow. "Thank you." He said, maintaining decorum in sight of all these people. 

"Thank you." She replied, curtseying. "Oh, Gray? Please put on your shirt before you dance with Juvia." 

"Whoa! When did that happen?!" Gray cried and Lucy giggled before the next song started. She was swept up into another's arms before she could make a break for the food.

"Hello." Lucy gaped as she found herself in the arms of Jellal Fernandez. 

"Jellal! I didn't know you were back on Magnolia!" She said honestly pleased to see him. The blue-haired man gave her a polite friendly smile.

"I arrived this morning to find that there was a ball occurring. Erza was very eager for me to come." Though he tried to hide it, his tone of voice told her how much he didn't really want to be there. Crowds like this weren't his scene. So many people inside of a building made him nervous.

Lucy rubbed his arm soothingly before he took her hand back again in his. "I'm surprised you're not dancing with her. She's missed you very much." She subtly scolded him for being away so long. Erza may understand why he was gone so often but that didn't mean Lucy didn't get upset on her part.

Jellal heard it. "I'm sure she did. I'll be sure not to be gone as long. I think I'll take her with me next time I leave." It was good that Erza would get to spend more time with her husband but Lucy couldn't help but feel saddened. One of her closest friends would probably leaving soon to return who-knew-when. She wouldn't be here for Lucy's wedding.

"Why aren't you dancing with her now?" 

Jellal looked uncomfortable again. "I just ate. And you know how Erza likes to dance." He raised his eyebrows pointedly looking over her shoulder. When Lucy looked she saw some poor fellow being spun rapidly. Unless she was mistaken, that was one of her suitors. Lucy grimaced on his account. She hoped he made it to the bathroom before he vomited. At least that was one less person she had to worry about for a little while. "Also," Jellal continued drawing her attention back to him, "you looked like you needed help." There was the tiniest hint of a smile on his face and Lucy remembered just how kind of a man Jellal was. For a while back in their teenage years Jellal had a huge fallout with the other orphans on Makarov's farm that left quite a bit of devastation on one side of the island (luckily only inhabited by a lighthouse that was, unluckily, destroyed in the battle). They had resented each other for a while and Erza had lost her eye in the resulting battle. Furious, Natsu had gone back for round two and beat -literally- some sense into Jellal. Radio silence had followed for two years before Jellal came back apologetic and hating himself but Erza was forgiving in her love for him.

Lucy smiled at someone she had long since begun to see as an older brother figure. "Is there some kind of conspiracy to keep me from the suitors?" 

Jellal gave her a secretive smile but didn't respond as the song ended. Though Lucy hadn't paid much attention, somehow Jellal had managed to maneuver her right next to the food where Levy stood. Levy, bless her, was carrying a plate of food and a glass of wine. Jellal released her with a bow. "I will see you later." He promised.

"Try to avoid dancing with your wife as long as possible." Lucy winked. Jellal only gave her a long-suffering look that showed just how long he thought _that_ was going to last before heading in the direction he'd last seen Erza. Lucy took her plate and glass from Levy. "Levy, you are a life-saver!" She said and began to eat earnestly but in a refined way as a princess should. 

Levy laughed. "You look busy!"

"Please play a suitor for me right now and pretend you're totally into me." Lucy told her seriously and Levy smirked before stepping in close and leaning attentively towards her.

"Anything for you, my princess. How are you this evening? Thinking of me?" Levy teased, her voice pitched low.

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as she went along with the act. "I've been having a wonderful evening, made even better by your presence! How have you been?" Lucy placed a hand on top of Levy's. She was well-aware of people watching her and of more than one upset stare. She firmly ignored them but unfortunately one upset stare wasn't willing to keep quiet.

"Hey!" A voice barked and Lucy started violently to see Gajeel with his arms folded and glaring iron daggers at her. He bared his teeth and Lucy was reminded that, oh yeah, Gajeel was fucking terrifying sometimes. A jealous Gajeel definitely wasn't a pretty sight. "Watch the PDA, ladies. You're in the presence of snobs, after all!" 

"Gajeel!" Levy cried, delighted to see him. His hair was slicked back and in a ponytail. In his white and silver tuxedo he was quite a sight. Not Lucy's taste but clearly Levy was a little dazzled if the way she completely abandoned Lucy to stand gaping at him was any indication. Lucy pouted a bit and straightened herself. "You're really here!"

"Of course I am. You think I'd let my idiot crew come here without me?" He asked as his ruffled fur relaxed. Lucy couldn't believe how obvious these two were around each other. Why weren't they together? She knew Levy was too shy to ask but obviously Gajeel reciprocated her romantic feelings. Lucy watched them while eating and keeping an eye on the suitors. She knew she would have to mingle more to please her parents even if she'd already made her choice. She wanted to make sure Gajeel was aware of the plan though.

"I wasn't sure." Levy admitted a little bashfully. She tucked her hands behind her back and smiled up at him. "I'm glad you're here. Though you're probably only here for treasure." She added shrewdly.

Gajeel snorted. "Yeah, treasure." 

Levy's brow furrowed. "Not treasure then?"

Lucy didn't get the chance to hear his response, though, as she was tapped on the shoulder and then was swept up into mingling.  
==  
==  
This was exhausting. Lucy usually liked balls but she was tired of this. It had to have been hours since she'd first began to intermingle. The heat of the ballroom was suffocating but she couldn't go out onto the balconies to be alone because someone was always on her ass. She wished just once that she could just be Celeste and be rude as she wanted to everything. More than once she'd imagined whipping some of the ruder people. Already once she had slammed a foot into one of the more daring hands-y people's face. She'd sent that particular woman flying and most of the people were horrified and scandalized but her friends had only cackled. Needless to say a majority of the suitors were wary to approach the "princess" any longer.

In fact, that particular situation had finally exposed the absent Natsu to Lucy. He had seen her sent that girl flying and he, hot-headed destructive guy he was, started a fight with Gray. The two fist-fought each other with the guards unsuccessfully trying to get them to stop before Erza finally broke it up by slamming their heads together. The guards almost dragged them off but Queen Layla herself had waved them off.

"It's okay. This is normal." She assured them and the funny part was that the older guards who had been around longer hadn't even moved to break up Natsu and Gray's fight. They already knew that Erza would take care of it. It was a natural occurrence to them: if Gray and Natsu were in the same proximity for too long, they would fight. The younger guards still weren't aware of this fact of life yet. 

Lucy had been quick to approach the group of four when she got the chance. Natsu and Gray -who Erza was scolding to put back on his clothing- were climbing to their feet. "I'm sorry, your Majesty." The red-hair swordswoman bowed to her queen. 

"No, please." Layla said clearly amused. "It has been too long, Erza." She turned then to the men. "You too, Natsu, Gray. I heard you two have become quite the infamous pirates."

"Damn right we are!" Natsu crowed as he fixed himself from his scuffle. He had on a plain black tuxedo with a white button-up shirt that was open at the top. His scarf was wrapped looser around his neck than it usually was giving Lucy the ability to see the scar on his neck. 

"Well, as long as you're happy." Layla said, her eyes sparkling as they darted to Lucy's with a strange intensity in them. "Doing what you need to be happy should always be priority. As well as having fun. There's no point to life if you're not having fun with what you're doing." Lucy tilted her head a little, confused. Layla only smiled mysteriously and then excused herself. 

"Lucy! There you are! I've been looking for you all night!" Natsu exclaimed.

Erza thumped him on the head a little too hard. "You're to refer to her as Princess Lucy, Natsu."

"Yeah, you hot-head. She's our friend but she's still royalty." Gray said.

Natsu shot a scowl at him. "Royalty-smoyalty! Lucy is Lucy no matter what kind of life she was born into!" Lucy smiled at him touched at his words. Sometimes Natsu could be so sweet. 

"Just bow to her already!" Gray told him and together the three bowed to her. Lucy felt a little flustered not liking some of her closest friends bowing to her but accepted it. 

"Where _have_ you been, Natsu?" She asked.

"I've been around!" Natsu said. "Did you know they wouldn't let in Happy OR Pantherlily?"

"Obviously." Lucy said, slapping her forehead. She couldn't even imagine how these people would react to a panther walking around. Then again, many of the townspeople were well-aware of their particular group of friends and their antics so they wouldn't be surprised. Visiting royals, though? Horrified. Actually that would've been a little funny to watch.

"How goes the courting?" Gray asked, his hands in his pockets. 

Lucy sighed. "I hate it so much. Everybody wants my attention and my feet are absolutely killing me! I don't know if I ever want to dance again!"

"Good!" Natsu grinned. "These dances suck anyway!"

"I'm finding the dances quite fun, actually!" Erza announced looking rather proud. Lucy shared a look with Natsu and Gray. At least five people had been sent running to the bathroom to vomit tonight and one of them had been Jellal. Twice. Poor guy.

"You're a dancing demon, Erza." Natsu said. It wasn't necessarily a compliment but Erza smiled like it was one. 

"Where's Juvia?" Lucy asked seeing as the woman wasn't attached to Gray's hip.

"She's dancing with Gajeel. Whatever they're talking about has her looking like a tomato." He motioned with his head and Lucy turned to spy Gajeel -tall guy that he was- leading Juvia in a dance and indeed the woman looked like she was going to explode with whatever Gajeel was saying. 

"I wonder what they're talking about?" She mused.

"Wendy is also here but she's been spending most of her time with Romeo." Erza reported.

"I saw! They were dancing together earlier!" She giggled. "It was really cute."

"How is it cute?" Natsu asked. 

Lucy waved him off. "You wouldn't understand it. Their puppy love for each other is adorable." Natsu only looked even more confused at the terms. "I was able to talk with Wendy for a bit. She was kind of uncomfortable with all the people around and that there wasn't really anyone her age. It's good you brought Romeo. Did Macao approve?"

"He didn't really have a choice." Gray said.

"Loke has tied up Kinana all evening too." Erza said.

"Doesn't he have a fiancée?"

"He does," Lucy said, "but Aries is still on the Zodiac island."

"Hasn't Loke been pardoned though? He should be able to go back already." Erza asked. A couple of months after Dragon Tail had formed Lucy had a heart-to-heart with Loke when she discovered he was from the Zodiac island. Originally the man had avoided her at all costs knowing the relationship between her family and the royals of the island but after Lucy had discovered who he was she had been able to plead with the King of the Zodiacs for Loke to be allowed to return. She had been lucky she had so many friends on the island who had been willing to help beg for Loke's sake.

"He has." She said but she no longer wanted to discuss that. It was still a sensitive topic for Loke -and her- so she quickly said, "Max has been following Laki all evening. He should just ask her to dance already."

"That guy is such a people person that he doesn't know _how_ to focus on one girl." Natsu complained. "I don't get people like that!"

"Here you are." A glass was held out to Erza by a pale Jellal. He was still recovering from his last dance with Erza. His cup was only water.

"Thank you." Erza smiled and sipped her punch before leaning against her husband casually. "Princess, we'll excuse ourselves for now." She said formally before her voice softened into a friendlier one, "If you need help scaring off suitors, just call me." Done talking, Erza and Jellal walked off together for a balcony.

"I'll leave too. I gotta piss." Gray said.

"Jeez, Gray, your mouth has become foul since becoming a pirate!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, you're in the presence of a fucking princess!" Natsu scolded.

"Natsu!!" Lucy shrieked and Natsu burst into laughter as she smacked his arm. Gray lips quirked a bit in amusement before he waved and departed. 

"Hey, hey!" Natsu lowered his voice and whispered, "Do you think he drank any water from Juvia?" Lucy suddenly remembered the time Juvia had turned her clothes into water in order to give a thirsty Gray something to drink and Lucy squealed again in horror which only made Natsu laugh harder.

"Will you stop!" Lucy cried.

"Alright, fine!" Natsu finished laughing and began walking towards the balconies too.

Alarmed, Lucy grabbed his hand. He looked back at her in confusion. "Don't leave!" Lucy said. "We're partners, right? I need your help."

"Oh yeah? With what?" He asked intense in his honest duty. 

"Stay with me. It'll keep others away. There's not much time until I have to announce who I'm going to marry anyway." Lucy swallowed around a lump in her throat. Somehow it felt like she'd just confessed to Natsu.

The man gently squeezed her hand with his hot one and nodded seriously. "Yeah. No matter what, I'll always come for you." He grinned. "Just call me whenever you need me, okay? And I'll come running."

Lucy's heart was going to explode, she was certain. It wasn't fair for him to use such words on her no matter how true they were. How was she ever supposed to not love him if all he did was make her fall in love with him over and over? She nodded. "I know that already."

"Good! Then come on!" He tugged on her hand and she allowed him to lead her out through doors onto a balcony. The sight that greeted her was a familiar one: the city ablaze with lights that flowed outwards in all directions until it hit the darkness of the ocean. Though she couldn't hear the distant waves over the sound of the party she could almost feel the movement of the ocean rocking the ground. She could almost taste the salt on her tongue and the cool wind over open ocean. She could almost feel like she was back on her ship sailing away from her troubles.

Lucy hadn't realized just how stressed out and overheated she'd been until she stood out here relaxing away from it all. She sighed, her eyes closed so as to absorb everything around her including the dry heat of her partner next to her. "Thank you, Natsu."

"Princess Lucy!" Lucy opened her eyes and both her and Natsu looked to see Mirajane dragging a rather reluctant Laxus after her. Mirajane looked stunning in his dark violet cocktail dress and strappy heels. 

"Mira! You made it!" She took the woman's hands and allowed Mira to curtsey and kiss her hands. "It's good to see you too, Laxus." She said earnestly. Laxus raised an eyebrow at her before he bowed.

"How're you doing, princess?" He rumbled.

"I'm better than I was. I didn't think this kind of place was your scene." She teased lightly. Laxus was another character that she almost saw as an elder brother. The scary brother who would kill anyone who picked on his little sister because nobody but him was allowed to pick on her. She also knew that Mirajane probably forced him to come with her. 

"It isn't." He said bluntly.

"I thought he needed to have social interaction with those outside of his team." Mirajane said cheerfully.

"Hey Laxus! Let's go get drinks!" Natsu called suddenly and the other three fell silent, staring at him. Natsu fidgeted. "What?"

"...Nothing." Lucy said though she was weirded out. Natsu and Laxus had a long-standing rivalry that came from Natsu having his ass handed to him by the elder man multiple times. It wasn't like Natsu to offer something like that. 

"Come on!" Natsu said and waved urgently for Laxus to follow before he walked back through the doors into the party. Mirajane and Lucy looked at Laxus as the man frowned after the Dragon. 

"I don't know what he wants to say that he doesn't want you to hear, but I'd better go." He said and followed after Natsu. 

"That was weird." Lucy stated.

"It was. But more importantly," the other woman turned back to Lucy, "have you decided who you'll marry?" Mirajane was asking her that but Lucy knew what she was really asking.

"No, I haven't asked Natsu." She said. "And I'm not going to. I'm going to ask Levy." Though she hadn't been able to discuss that with Gajeel yet. With any sort of luck Natsu already dropped that ball on the Dragon captain. 

"But Lucy!" Mira said looking distraught. She'd been hoping Lucy and Natsu would get together forever. She'd already had plans to be the godmother for their children.

"I can't, Mira!" Lucy shook her head, upset. Mirajane opened her mouth to try to get it out of Lucy but then stopped herself.

She instead changed the subject, "So what do you think the chances are of Gray and Juvia going home together?" Lucy latched onto the change in topic happily and the two gossiped together for a long time -too long, now that Lucy thought about it- when Laxus came back alone.

Lucy frowned and Mira asked, "What happened to Natsu?"

Laxus shrugged. "He ran off."

"What!" Lucy cried. But the night was almost over and Natsu had promised to stay by her side! She would have to announce who she was marrying in a couple of minutes! "What did you two talk about?"

Laxus shook his head. "Can't say. Don't worry; that kid'll be back." He said. That wasn't the point though. Natsu would be leaving right after the announcement unable to be able to stay in the castle due to being wanted. Actually, what's to say he hadn't already left? Didn't she need him now? What would've caused him to run off?

"I have to go." She murmured and pushed past the two to hurry back inside. Her eyes found her mother and father right away as the two were back to standing in front of their thrones. King Jude nodded to her and Lucy had the distinct feeling that a cage had just slammed shut on her. With stone feet she moved across the floor and as she did the music began to die away and the crowd quieted. 

"Lucy." Her father greeted. "How was your evening?"

"Fine." Lucy said quietly. 

"I have an announcement to make!" Her father's voice bellowed out across the ballroom. Lucy stood up straight and faced her people with a neutral face. She picked out each and every one of her friends but she couldn't see her pink-haired friend. Where _had_ he gone? "This has not been a courting ball at all." He said and Lucy whipped around to stare at her father with wide eyes. "It is, in fact, an engagement party."

" _What_!" Lucy cried.

"Jude?" Layla gasped and Lucy saw that her mother was just as shocked.

"Papa?" She asked.

"Lucy, you have been engaged to a royal of Zodiac island since you were eighteen." Her father explained and Lucy's eyes just continued to widen, dismay evident. "You have been promised to Capricorn for two years and tonight is your engagement party." He watched her and then turned to his people. "I apologize to those who came out here seeking her hand but-"

"You can't do that!!" Lucy shouted and a deathly silence fell.

"Excuse me?" Jude asked stonily.

"That's not-that's not what the deal was!" She cried and now tears really were coming to her eyes. "Momma, don't let him do this!" She turned to her mother.

"Jude, you can't just _choose_ our daughter's partner!" Layla said looking furious as well. Mother and daughter together looked very much alike at that moment. Lucy was grateful to have her mother on her side.

"It's far too late to change our minds." Jude said.

" _Your_ mind!" Lucy corrected.

"Lucy, this is who your partner will be, do you understand?" Jude growled. Lucy was about to scream, yell, fight, _something_ when she was cut off by a bang. Everyone jumped and Lucy looked up to the second floor balcony to see the wooden doors slam open and a flash of red appear on the railing. There, wearing the grand cape and crown over his suit, was Natsu with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Hey! Lucy is NOBODY'S partner but MINE!" He declared. 

"Natsu!!" She yelled, shocked.

He took a breath and then shouted, " **DRAGONS!! GRAB THE FAIRIES!!** "

The next moment was chaos. Guards rushed from every direction intent on saving the treasure from the pirates -and apparently _Fairy Hood was there too_!- while people screamed as they were thrown aside as said Dragons fled with something a bit different from jewels.  
==  
The moment Natsu gave the command the Dragons had all moved at once. Levy had been horrified to hear the change of heart from Lucy's father but she didn't even time to process that before Natsu -wearing the _King's finery_!- appeared and shouted about fairies. 

_Wait, Fairies_? Levy had just enough time to think before her body was being scooped up by strong arms. "Gajeel!" She gasped as her arms instinctively came up to wrap around his neck. He was holding her in a princess hold! "What are you doing?!"

"Taking the treasure of Magnolia, of course!" Gajeel declared and Levy could only gape before the man was running through the crowd with her in his arms.  
==  
"Come on!" Gray yelled right after Natsu finished his command and suddenly Juvia was thrown over Gray's shoulder while Gray ran. Juvia was more focused on the fact that Gray was-

"Master Gray is touching Juvia's butt!" She cried, happily flustered.

"Shut up!" Gray yelled, turning red at her announcement.  
==  
"Come with me!" Wendy looked at Romeo with wide eyes as the boy held out his hand to her. He had a deadly serious look in his eye that made Wendy's nervous heart tremble in a confusing but strangely pleasant way.

"R-Romeo?" She asked.

"Please take my hand, Wendy!" He said and Wendy hesitated only a moment longer before her hand was in his and she was being pulled towards the door. She dizzily thought that it was a good thing she didn't wear heels. 

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Romeo grinned back at her. "We're stealing you, obviously!" And Wendy found she couldn't be really upset at the thought even as she turned bright red. She looked behind her to see if she could still spot Natsu but the Dragon was gone.  
==  
"That's our cue!" Max cried, startling Laki from where she had been gaping at the scene before her. Suddenly she had her hand grabbed and dragged along.

"Hey!" She yelped and almost pulled Max to a stop -running in heels _sucked_!- but Max tugged insistently.

"Don't stop! We have to run or the guards'll get us!" He was grinning like mad though, his face red with adrenaline was they dodged panicked people. "We don't need to be sent to the executioner, right?"

And though it was a stupid joke, Laki found herself laughing and remembering why she enjoyed being around this Dragon so much.  
==  
"Well then Kinana, it seems like it's our time to leave." Loke said and grabbed her hand.

"Excuse me?" Kinana started.

"Climb onto my back and I'll carry you." He declared, still not explaining. Now that's just not right! Kinana couldn't just go jumping on men's backs! Even if they were a friend like Loke! What would her boyfriend say if he found out? 

But Kinana realized that her other friends were being kidnapped by other Dragons and recalled that Loke was well aware of who the Fairies were. It annoyed her slightly that he gave away their secret but being carried to where ever they were going seemed like it would be good enough

"Lead the way, dear Dragon." She said and climbed onto his back.  
==  
Mirajane had no idea what had just occurred in front of her. It was a roller coaster of emotions from Lucy being upset, to Natsu bursting in and declaring his love for her, to now her friends were being kidnapped! The Dragons knew who they were too!

"Time to go." Mirajane gasped as her feet suddenly left floor and she was being cradled in Laxus's arms. She felt starry-eyed as she stared at the man as he carried her through the crowd. 

"But you're not a Dragon!" She said before she covered her mouth. Shit, she'd just exposed that she was a Fairy!

"Natsu asked me to do it." Laxus grunted. "And besides, I wasn't going to let any of those idiotic Dragons carry you." Mirajane could only smile, pleased.  
==  
"What is going on!" Erza yelled and had already requipped into her armor, swords in hand. Were they under attack? Were the Dragons attacking? Shit, did they know they were Fairies?

Her feet were swept out from under her feet and she squeaked at the familiar arms she was in. Her husband smiled at her. "I believe it's time for us to go."

"Jellal?"

"I don't have to be a pirate to steal you, do I?" He asked and Erza melted in his arms, her outfit transforming back into her party dress. 

"You've stolen me a long time ago." She said, cupping his cheek and he turned bright red at her words. "Also, you won't be able to carry me while running."

"...You're right." He placed her back down on her feet but took her hand. "Come then, treasure."

"Take me then." She said and together they ran through the partygoers.  
==  
Moments after Natsu caused a scene, the party was destroyed. People were upturning tables to get away, there was screaming and shoving, and _Dragons stealing Fairies_?! 

"What the devil-?!" Jude Heartfilia cried. "Guards!"

In a whirl of fabric, Natsu jumped from the second floor onto the first landing right in front Lucy. She only managed to catch the white of his teeth as he grinned before her world was suddenly upside down and she was thrown over Natsu's shoulder and she could only watch as she was torn away from her parents. Her father's outraged yell was nothing compared to the ecstatic grin on her mother's face and then they were outside. She caught Gray out of the corner of her eye with Juvia on _his_ shoulder blow ice back into the ballroom to hold the guards off while the rest of them made their escape before he followed after.

"NATSU WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She screamed and pounded on his back. Her blows did nothing though.

"Rule number 2, Luce!" He cried gleefully.

"That's no excuse!!" Lucy yelled back and was more pissed because she couldn't yell it to his face. It was the dead of night now and though there were still streetlamps, people were asleep who weren't at the party. This theft would be big news in the morning. 

"Just shut up ya stupid Fairy and just let us steal you!" Natsu told her but Lucy continued to protest the whole way even as the scent of the ocean got stronger. Even the panting of her friends' breaths couldn't drown out the crash of the wave and soon after brick became wood and then they were going up onto something.

"Are we on a _ship_?!" She cried and then she was being placed on her feet, disoriented. Around her the Dragons (and Jellal and Laxus) collapsed from running that distance. Lucy could tell her crew was just as confused as she was.

"Yes, you are!" Lucy looked up onto the top deck in shock to see Cana in all of her grinning glory. The one crewmate who hadn't been there. Besides her were two smug looking cats and a panther.

"Cana?!" Erza, Levy, Lucy, and Wendy shouted in shock.

"You were in on this?!" Laki asked.

" _Someone_ had to get Mavis prepared!" Cana replied and then yelled, "MAVIS! DROP THE SAILS AND RAISE ANCHOR BECAUSE WE'RE OUT OF THIS BITCH!!" 

"Aye Aye!" Mavis crowed and the sails dropped on their own and soon the ship was pulling away from port just as the yells of guards could be heard.

"Whoa!" Natsu shouted, thrilled, while the other guys could only gape. Only Jellal seemed unaffected but then again he was aware of Mavis.

"What the hell even is this?" Levy demanded.

"The formation of Fairy Tail!" Max said.

"Fairy Tail?!" The girls responded.

"Yeah! We're merging crews, Titania." Gajeel commanded.

Erza crossed her arms over her chest. "Lucy is the captain."

"Really?" Gajeel asked looking honestly surprised. Lucy really shouldn't feel that annoyed by that.

"But _why_ are you doing this?" Lucy asked.

"Well obviously so you can escape, Luce!" Natsu said and stepped up to her before gently bringing their foreheads together. "I promised I would always be by your side, right? Well that couldn't happen if you married some random guy!" He took her hand and squeezed it and Lucy couldn't look away from his earnest eyes. "Let's be together forever, alright? From now until eternity!"

Lucy lifted her head and met all of her crewmates' eyes one by one. A silent agreement was made and Lucy allowed a grin to steal over her face as the cage she had felt trap her back in the ballroom finally released her. "From today onwards, we're all Fairy Tail!" A shout approval rose up and everyone stomped their feet and cheered as the two pirate crews merged. Lucy's eyes watered and she choked out a sob of joy. 

She knew that this freedom was temporary. One day she would need to come back to Magnolia and take her rightful place on the throne. One day she would need to give up the freedom of the open ocean for her duty at home. But that was all one day. It might not even be sometime soon. Right now, though, right now she had her crew, her best friends, Natsu, and she had the promises of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first Fairy Tail fanfiction but I couldn't resist. Some friends and I were talking about rboz's art and it got out of control and then poof this formed. This is the longest freaking one-shot I ever wrote.
> 
> I'll be making side-stories for this that focus more on the couples and romance. I'm also planning a small story that explains how Mavis is there.


End file.
